


Blackout

by Gale_Storm_TormentoR



Category: Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkfic, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Storm_TormentoR/pseuds/Gale_Storm_TormentoR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантастика. Недалёкое будущее. Смертельный вирус поражает главного героя. Денег на лечение у него нет, и он решает покончить с собой. <br/>Неожиданно ему предлагают сняться в запрещённом законом snuff видео. Герой соглашается, ведь терять ему уже нечего. <br/>Но тяга к жизни всё меняет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

Blackout  
Автор: Gale Storm TormentoR   
Фэндом: Тор, Tom Hiddleston (кроссовер)   
Персонажи: Локи/Том, Том/Локи  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Жанры: Слэш (яой), Ангст, Фантастика, Психология, Даркфик, PWP, Hurt/comfort, AU  
Предупреждения: BDSM, Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие 

Посвящение: sttet

**Альтернатива**

Только что поступившую партию манекенов уже расставили у витрины. Код активации превратил холодную пластиковую массу в подобие людей: голубые и карие глаза открывались и закрывались, светочувствительные элементы вместо зрачков, расширились. Стекло вскоре запотело от распространившегося в воздухе дыхания. Силиконовые губы имитировали дружественную улыбку. Все они являли собой довольно сносную человеческую копию. 

Пластиковых людей собирали, упаковывали и развозили по специализированным магазинам. Они всегда пользовались повышенным спросом. Уровень интеллекта товара был довольно высок — их создали, чтобы те служили человеку, стали для него приятным и вежливым собеседником, а также, его партнёром в спальне. В них была встроена функция дыхания, приёма пищи, сна и программа удовлетворения сексуальных пристрастий хозяина, и кое что ещё по мелочи. 

Только тираж всегда был ограничен. За пластиковыми эрзацами людей всегда выстраивалась огромная очередь. Подростки часто на этом зарабатывали. Можно было занять несколько очередей в разных местах, а потом продать талон на приобретение "живого манекена", как их называли. 

Модель безнадёжно устарела лет десять назад. Их не снимали с производства только потому, что цены на био-механические имитации и клонов оставались заоблачными. 

Ко всем перечисленным функциям манекенов, биомеханики были покрыты гладкой и тёплой имитацией кожи. Внешне они тоже мало чем отличались от человека. 

Каждую модель при покупке программировали, исходя из предпочтений и вкуса хозяина. Но они и так были способны самообучаться, если только не ставилось ограничение: было довольно популярным делать из биомеханика покорную рабыню или раба. 

Мужчины чаще заказывали для себя модели молодых азиаток.  
Женщины предпочитали покупать себе в компанию либо женщин-мулаток, либо манекенов-мужчин европейской внешности и среднего возраста

Уже давно было в порядке вещей иметь у себя дома манекен или симулятор человека. Общество предписывало всем вынужденное одиночество. Заключение брачного договора было возможно лишь для продолжения рода или опекунства, и являлся сложной, часто дорогостоящей, бюрократической процедурой. 

В конце XX века вирус, прозванный "Затмение", стремительно распространился по всему миру. Это был интеллектуальный убийца, грозящий мутацией и вымиранием всему человечеству.  
Вторгаясь в вены и кровь, он вызывал генетическую нестабильность, обуславливая рождение потомства, лишённого многих нормальных человеческих органов и чувств. 

Сам носитель начинал страдать от повреждения центральной нервной системы. Приходилось принимать кучу дорогостоящих лекарств, чтобы не дать вирусу войти в стадию рецидива. Но, большинство предпочитали пулю в лоб или петлю. Постепенно становиться высохшей мумией, с интеллектом и чувствами, слабее, чем у пластиковой куклы — совсем не радужная перспектива. Поэтому, о том, чтобы создать семью или просто вступить в сексуальную связь, как было принято на заре XX столетия, не было и речи. Спать с манекеном было намного безопаснее, чем с человеком.

Давно уже начали строить одноместные машины, дома, поделённые на одноместные ячейки. Рабочие отделы делились на мужские и женские. Самым распространённым и страшным преступлением стало изнасилование. За него полагалась немедленная смертная казнь. 

Видимо, настало время человечеству умереть, но оно ещё продолжало бороться и хвататься за жизнь. Последняя глава существования самого биологически нестабильного вида на планете Земля подходила к концу.

Но через тридцать лет вирус смогли взять под контроль, практически лишив человечество общения друг с другом.   
Всё равно, время от времени выявлялись случаи заражения.  
Современные способы лечения уже давали больше шансов заражённому дожить до старости. Но они всё также оставались слишком дорогими и почти всегда не входили в стоимость страховки. 

***

Том сидел на широком удобном диване, и напряжённо смотрел перед собой. Поставленная на низкий столик рюмка мартини уже давно опустела. Привкус напитка осел на губах, и Том провёл по ним сухим горячим языком. 

Кровь, взятая у него на анализ, дала положительный результат. Пробирку с аббревиатурой вируса IM-136 поместили в специальное хранилище.  
Его данные были занесены в базу заражённых. Ему вживили под кожу чип, чтобы отслеживать местоположение и общение. Самым постыдным и страшным стала метка инфицированного на кисти руки. Он всё время старался её спрятать, натягивая на неё посильнее край рукава пиджака. 

Он никогда не думал, что с ним это может произойти. Их "Круг доверия", в котором было всего шесть человек, включая его самого, проходил тщательную медицинскую проверку каждую неделю. 

Шесть партнёров для секса. Они работали вместе в одном отделе. Было не легко создать "Круг" из-за этого вируса. Но они все были молоды, и секс с пластиковой куклой никого не устраивал. Шесть молодых, здоровых мужских организмов жаждали ласки и разрядки. Никто не помышлял о любви. 

Между ними был подписан договор: никакой интимной защиты и никогда никакого секса на стороне. Это походило на игру в Русскую рулетку. Учитывая тягу к риску, кто-то должен был сорваться. Но кто? 

Сейчас уже поздно было кого-то винить. Инфицированный подделал результаты и заразил остальных, словно за что-то мстил. 

Вирус распространялся быстро. Его можно было обнаружить буквально через месяц после заражения. Значит, это Крис или Стив. Он трахался только с ними, но это не важно. 

Денег на лекарства, способные временно блокировать вирус, у него нет. Через пол года он уже не ощутит вкус кофе и сигарет. Потом станет забывать своё собственное имя и начнёт мочиться прямо под себя, даже не понимая этого. 

Теперь он просто хотел уволиться с работы, непременно успев до того, как начальство оповестят о его заболевании. 

Потом намеревался снять все деньги с карточки. Там было немного, тысяч пять кредитов. Теперь у него была всего одна перспектива. 

Он хотел сам прийти в квартал "Последних радостей", который был огорожен высоковольтной проволокой, куда можно было беспрепятственно зайти, но больше не выйти. 

На снятые деньги заказать пару инфицированных шлюх — других там не водилось, много выпивки, и устроить прощальный вечер. А потом ввести приобретённым там же автоматическим шприцом себе в вену забористый наркотический коктейль, от которого засыпаешь с улыбкой на устах. 

Та же проститутка, что недавно расставляла широко ноги, вытрет выступившие хрустальные слёзы, закроет клиенту глаза и вызовет бригаду зачистки. Тело погрузят в пластиковый мешок, чтобы потом утилизировать. Всё. 

Том дёрнул плечом. Он так и хотел поступить, пока шёл из клиники к себе домой. Больше ему ничего не оставалось. 

Но проходя мимо переулка, в сторону которого раньше не посмел бы даже посмотреть, он внезапно завернул за угол и пошёл, не разбирая дороги, просто прямо. Он наткнулся на обезображенную возрастом и непонятной болезнью старуху, насильно вложившую ему в руку твердый прямоугольник рекламы. 

Очнулся Том только у себя дома. Сначала он подумал, что ему приснился жуткий сон, и сейчас он проснулся. Не было диагноза, не было отчаяния. Потом Том увидел след от пробы крови на сгибе руки левой, клеймо и смятый тонкий пластик, зажатый в потной ладони правой руки. 

Том расправил его на колене. Мигнув несколько раз неверным светом, возникла голограмма. 

"Мы рады приветствовать именно Вас. Мы не произносим слов сочувствия и не обещаем исцеление. Сейчас Вы решаете, как проведёте отпущенное вирусом время. Вы в отчаянии и боитесь неизвестности. 

Мы можем предложить Вам напоследок испытать ярчайшие эмоции. Да, Вы умираете. Но Вы не просто вскроете себе вены или затянете вокруг шеи петлю. Мы предлагаем Вам поиграть и самому стать частью увлекательной игры. 

Подробности Вы сможете узнать, связавшись с нашим офисом по телефону..."

Приятный механический голос продиктовал адрес и номер.

Том сжал пластиковую карточку. Голограмма погасла. 

Адрес он запомнил и вот теперь он здесь. 

Фирма без вывески и других опознавательных знаков. Просто дверь в подъезд. 

Том потоптался возле двери, обитой толстым слоем железа, и позвонил в звонок. 

***

Дверь кабинета, сливавшаяся с цветом ореховой обивки помещения, тихонько скрипнула. Появился невысокий мужчина в клетчатом костюме. На небольшом мясистом носу сидели очки в толстой оправе. 

Деликатно кашлянув, он обратил на себя внимание. Том повернул голову в его сторону. 

\- Если Вы ещё не передумали, то прошу зайти в кабинет. Вас там ждут, - тихим, мягким тоном заговорил мужчина. - Конечно, если Вы не передумали... - повторил он. 

Том молча встал. Высокая стройная фигура в новом костюме-тройке из тонкой шерсти. Дорогой подарок самому себе на день рождения. Всего неделю назад ему исполнилось двадцать три.  
В тот день он мечтал... Впрочем, теперь это совсем не имеет значения. 

Он выпрямил плечи, сведя худые лопатки, сделал шаг вперёд, словно сомнамбула. Автоматически проверил узел галстука, одёрнул полы пиджака, провёл по густым вьющимся волосам тёмно-русого цвета. Слегка повеяло гвоздичным, но не острым ароматом модного сейчас среди мужчин одеколона "Gellero". 

\- Проходите, - низенький секретарь приоткрыл перед Томом дверь, довольный тем, что тот не передумал. 

Закрыв дверь, мужчина сел за свой рабочий стол, поглядывая на часы. Собеседование всегда длилось ровно тридцать минут, на подпись договора уходило ещё минуты три-четыре. Потом рукопожатие. Возможно, между этими событиями попросят принести ещё напитки. Но сегодня опыт подсказывал секретарю, что клиент не из малодушных. 

Ровно через десять минут мужчина уже стоял возле двери, предусмотрительно держа наготове стакан с прохладной минеральной водой. 

Дверь открылась. Молодой человек, бледнее мела, вышел, и сразу направился к выходу. Секретарь засеменил рядом. 

\- Выпейте, - протянул он стаканчик так, чтобы тот ненавязчиво попал в поле зрения кудрявого. 

Том машинально схватил, выпил. Прохлада полилась по горлу вниз, и он тихо икнул. Вода была сейчас как нельзя кстати. 

\- Всего доброго, - напутствовал секретарь, провожая взглядом в котором читалось мечтательное сожаление, идеальный треугольник спины, узкие бёдра, аппетитный упругий зад и длинные ноги клиента. 

***

Только Бог любит и принимает души всех людей, люди же всегда любили только себя. Они боялись, с отвращением смотрели друг на друга, и продолжали делать то, чего не делает ни один земной вид ради забавы: убивать друг друга ради удовольствия. 

Удовольствие причинять боль и смерть подобному себе существу, в конце концов, стала приносить не маленький доход. Люди научились извлекать выгоду даже из пыток и страданий. 

В голове Тома ещё звучало:

"Вы почти не испытаете боли. Я не буду Вас обманывать. Совершенно безболезненно не получится. Но другие впечатления всё Вам компенсируют. 

Сначала Вам введут наркотик, который придаст пикантности ощущениям. С Вами будут заниматься сексом наши профессионалы. Только те, кого Вы выберете и сколько пожелаете по времени. 

Затем Вас подготовят к процедуре, зафиксируют, и введут обезболивающий препарат. Хотя, как я уже сказал, боль всё таки нельзя отключить полностью. Всё продлится не долго. 

Теперь, давайте обсудим, что Вы позволите сделать с Вашим телом. Вот примерные образцы процедур. Посмотрите, подумайте. Не торопитесь. Номер один облегчённый вариант. Минимум насилия. Все фото сделаны во время процесса, они подлинные. Если Вам неприятно смотреть, мы вернёмся к этому позже, или можете сами нам сказать чего бы Вам категорически не хотелось".

Том быстро просмотрел, показал на номер два, и отложил фото подальше от себя. 

Ему было невдомёк, что предложенный мартини, или любой другой поданный здесь напиток, всегда содержит психотропную смесь. Иначе, все клиенты давно бы разбежались, увидев, что с ними собираются сделать. 

Но Том ни о чём не знал. Он только хотел, чтобы ему поскорее заплатили, и уйти. 

Ему вручили карточку с тридцатью тысячами кредитов, пожелали хорошо отдохнуть, и ничего не бояться. 

Когда Том вышел на улицу из прохладного полумрака помещения, солнце сразу болезненно резануло по глазам. В носу и горле свербело, словно начиналась простуда. Недомогание и слегка повышенная температура это подтверждали. Тому было невдомёк, что это лишь остаточное явление после приёма наркотиков. 

Голова закружилась. Том с трудом дошёл до наземного перехода. Голову пекло, асфальт под ногами качался. 

"Белый Рыцарь едет вниз по кочерге. Того и гляди упадет" — вылезло из памяти. Когда он прочитал "Алиса в Зазеркалье", ему было шестнадцать. Том облизнул сухие горячие губы. Язык показался ему странно шершавым. 

Рядом остановилось такси. Кто-то помог ему сесть и довёз до дома. Том протянул новую кредитку и расплатился. Чувствовал он себя уже намного лучше. Едва он вышел, таксист связался с кем-то по телефону:

\- Объект доставлен домой. Всё в порядке. Отбой. 

Комментарий к части:  
*Обложка:http://cs614719.vk.me/v614719249/1b3f7/LQgC42eQtGQ.jpg

*Снафф-видео — короткометражные фильмы, в которых изображаются настоящие убийства, без использования спецэффектов, с предшествующим издевательством и унижением жертвы (как правило, это изнасилование женщины или ребёнка). Распространяются с целью развлечения и извлечения финансовой выгоды

**Бегай — не бегай**

Оказавшись в своей квартире, Том первым делом прилёг. Подложив под голову подушку и максимально вытянув ноги, так что они касались спинки кровати, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул воздух.   
Глаза болели, переносицу ломило от напряжение. Том чихнул и укрылся одеялом. Его всё ещё немного знобило. Взяв пульт, он выключил кондиционер. Завернувшись поплотнее в одеяло, Том лёг на бок. Глаза слипались. 

Тридцать тысяч — проскочило электрическим разрядом в мозгу. 

Не слишком большая сумма, но она целиком его, уже с вычетом налогов. Плюс пять тысяч наличными, которые он снял вчера. Том поёрзал, перевернулся на другой бок, положил ладонь под щёку. 

Мысли были уже не такими тоскливыми, как сутки назад, но зато, какими-то неопределёнными. Тревога бесследно исчезла. Озноб прошёл. Том подтянул колени. Устроился удобнее. 

Тридцать грёбаных тысяч... Столько стоит первый курс терапии, после которого можно на месяц забыть о проблемах с вирусом.   
Только у него нет этого месяца.

"- Мы будем рады выполнить Ваше последнее желание, приемлемое в финансовом плане. Возможно, Вы хотели бы ненадолго съездить отдохнуть? О чём Вы мечтали последнее время?

\- Мальдивы. Я хочу увидеть море.

\- У Вас будет такая возможность."

Завтра он должен купить себе билет на самолёт и отправиться на Мальдивы. Там он пробудет пять дней. Он уже давно мечтал отдохнуть. С парнями из офиса они вместе собирались съездить куда-нибудь, откладывали на оформление заказа тур-группы. 

На Мальдивах безопасно и красиво. Тепло, и много развлечений. Ему уже не терпелось очутиться на берегу, подставляя босые ступни накатывающим волнам.   
На закате, когда небо окрасится сочной малиной и спелым манго, можно будет увидеть летающих фруктовых летучих мышей, или летающих лисиц.   
В голубой прозрачной воде живут летучие рыбы, тунцы, парусники, морские змеи и черепахи. А нырнув, можно будет увидеть среди кораллов мурену и больших китовых акул. 

Внезапно смерть перестала казаться Тому чем-то ужасным. Он перевернулся на спину и потёр затёкшую скулу. Сбросил одеяло, скомкав его ногами. Он расстегнул рубашку и взглянул на часы. Большой круглый циферблат слегка светился в темноте. Зайдя в комнату, Том не включил свет. Теперь наступил вечер. За окном давно стемнело. Взглянув на время, Том быстро вскочил с кровати. Скомандовал "свет", и не дожидаясь, пока вспыхнет светодиодная лампа, бросился к встроенному в стену шкафу. 

Пробудившаяся в нём энергия буквально захлестнула тело, словно он прыгнул в бассейн и погрузился с головой в бодрящую воду. 

Он стал искать то, что ему было сейчас необходимо. Мысли в голове сейчас напоминали прямую и яркую неоновую строку, бегущую по табло. Это был единственный сигнал, который он мог сейчас распознать. Ничего лишнего. Тело было собрано, мышцы гудели, как канаты, в предвкушении. В висках стучало: побег. Немедленно. 

Расшвыряв по полу вещи, Том достал с самого верхней полки потёртую коробку. В ней он хранил оставшиеся с детства мелкие сувениры и игрушки. Он открыл крышку и высыпал всё содержимое на ковровое покрытие. Шаря длинными нервными пальцами, Том с криком восторга нашёл то, что искал. Маленький лазерный ножик. Мощность у него была невелика, разве что годился вырезать инициалы на дереве и рассекать надвое блестящие тугие брюшки муравьёв, воображая, что сражаешься с инопланетными захватчиками. 

Том нажал на кнопку. Короткий красный лучик вылетел из сопла. Тонкий, словно раскалённая иголка. Том смотрел на него с минуту, потом сжал зубы и решительно полоснул по татуировке, нанесённой ему в клинике. Кожа с треском вздулась, почти сразу обуглилась и лопнула. По запястью потекла прозрачная липкая жидкость. Тома чуть не вырвало от запаха палёной кожи. Он прошёл в ванную. Там он промыл оголившийся кружок сырого мяса, и наложил мгновенную фиксирующую повязку. 

Осталось самое трудное и опасное. Том вымыл голову и замотал мокрые кудри полотенцем. Установив небольшое зеркало на полке, он отрегулировал его так, чтобы видеть своё отражение в зеркале на стене ванной.

Том прикоснулся к затылку. Нащупав тонкими чувствительными пальцами слегка выступающий маленький бугорок на коже шеи, куда ему ввели имплант, он исследовал место с ним рядом. Чип был размером с крупинку. Том несколько раз провёл рукой по нему, запоминая траекторию движения, царапая бугорок ногтем ровно пополам. Через пол часа Том осмелел и взял в руки лазерный нож. Закусив губу, он завёл руку за спину. До рези в глазах всматриваясь в зеркало, он примерился, и быстро провёл дымящуюся полосу. Резкая боль ожгла его до самого копчика.   
Том застонал, вцепившись зубами в нижнюю губу до посинения. Он просунул палец в образовавшийся разрез, выискивая обугленный чип. Достав его, он бросил чип в раковину. Прыснув заживляющим спреем на рану, он снял полотенце. Подсохшие кудри закрыли разрез. 

Том быстро одел джинсы, рубашку, пуловер и кожаную куртку. Побросав самые нужные вещи в сумку, он нацепил бейсболу, и выскочил за дверь. 

Выйдя из дома, он сразу направился к станции метро. Мозг опять работал чётко и бесперебойно. Он генерировал и отдавал команды. Том не мог себе представить, каков масштаб надвигающейся на него опасности.

Ему заплатили, и чтобы он просто так не смылся и не истратил деньги на свои последние удовольствия, за ним наверняка должны следить. Он понимал: теперь его просто так не отпустят. Он подписал контракт. Неизвестно, насколько подобные фирмы контролируются со стороны властей, но для жизни Тома это представляло серьёзную опасность. 

Он спустился по лестнице вниз Сабвэя, сел в почти пустой вагон — время было за полночь, — и медленно, стараясь не привлекать внимания, осмотрелся по сторонам. Следом за ним в вагон зашли девушка и парень. Том рассмотрел их. Оба были вполне обычными на вид людьми. Хотя, скорее всего, парень являлся биомехаником. Том чувствовал их каким-то шестым чувством. Многие были чересчур вежливыми и спокойными. Он бы назвал это — покорностью. Биомеханики не отличались сногсшибательной внешностью, если только их не делали по спецзаказу.

Том испытывал к ним стойкую неприязнь. В детстве друг-биомеханик доводил его до слёз, спокойно реагируя на замечания матери и с радостью выполняя нехитрые для ребёнка просьбы убрать комнату или доесть за обедом пюре.   
Матери очень хотелось, чтобы у её сына был хороший и надёжный друг, это Том осознал после. Ему подарили дорогую самообучающуюся модель. Они жили вдали от города. Отец был в вечных командировках.

Том со всей своей непосредственностью, отчаянно ненавидел "друга". Ему нужно было внимание матери и отца. Он игнорировал биомеханика, чем сильно озадачивал последнего. 

Когда Тому исполнилось восемь, и он считал себя взрослым, его отправили учиться в частную школу. Биомеханик стоял вместе с матерью на пороге. Он оставался, а Том должен был ехать в незнакомое место к незнакомым людям. 

\- Я буду скучать, - произнёс биомеханик, протягивая Тому руку ладонью вверх.

Том тогда отвернулся, опять поддавшись ревности и злости. Он даже не попрощался как следует с мамой. Она его естественно простила, а он себя нет. 

Закончив четыре класса, его перевели в закрытый колледж для мальчиков, где Том впервые познал, что такое настоящая человеческая дружба и любовь. С её несовершенством, страстью, обидами и предательством. Это устраивало его намного больше, чем ровное и доброжелательное отношение искусственного человека. 

Том всегда чувствовал, если перед ним оказывался подобный эрзац. В основном биомехаников использовались дома, но некоторые хозяева брали их с собой для компании в театр или ресторан. Многие привыкали к ним настолько, что забывали о том, что перед ними запрограммированная кукла, умеющая только подчиняться. 

Том ехал и не знал — куда. Он ждал, когда из вагона первыми выйдут девушка и парень. 

Он поразмыслил, что будет, когда его хватятся в клинике. Чип уже прекратил подачу сигнала. Его попытаются найти, чтобы заменить неработающий чип. Когда поймут, что инфицированный вынул его намеренно, вот тогда поднимут тревогу. Объявят в розыск. Ведь таких прецедентов, наверное, за всю историю ещё не было. Том о подобных побегах никогда не слышал. В новостях передавали о проценте заражённых, который давно шёл на убыль, и о самоубийстве тех, кому не посчастливилось подхватить вирус. 

За ним будет вестись охота сразу с двух сторон. Поэтому, нужно уйти от слежки и поскорее снять наличные с карточки. Когда в фирме поймут, что он не собирается возвращаться в квартиру, и не летит на Мальдивы, за ним начнётся двойная охота. 

Близилась конечная станция. Том решил выйти за одну остановку до неё. Если девушка и парень, которые казались ему подозрительными, выйдут вслед за ним, тогда он просто останется на платформе и дождётся следующего поезда и доедет до конечной. Второй раз они за ним не увяжутся, потому что это будет обозначать открытую слежку. 

Он вышел один. Постояв на платформе чуть больше минуты, Том пошёл на выход в город, поборов желание оглянуться. 

Наверху он сразу пошёл прямо. Глотая прохладный ночной воздух, смешанный с горьким запахом бензина и нагретой за день асфальтовой пыли, он шёл быстрым шагом, осматривая каждый угол улицы в поисках банкомата. Как нарочно, тот отыскался в конце тёмного переулка. Дисплей приветливо мерцал издалека голубым. 

Эта часть улицы скудно освещалась. Риск был. Но Том подошёл к пластиковой коробке банкомата, и сунул в щель карточку. На дисплее возник список предлагаемых операций. Том выбрал "Обналичить всю сумму", и нажал на "ОК". Через пару секунд внутри аппарата послышалось мерное гудение. Том подставил сумку прямо к устройству выдачи купюр. Новенькие гладкие банкноты зашелестели, вылетая красивым веером, а Том сгребал их рукой прямо на сложенные рубашки. 

Том понимал, что его сняла видеокамера и подключённый к интернету модем уже передал данные карточки, и его местоположение засекли. Поэтому, сейчас он должен был как можно скорее выбрать, куда ему следует направиться. 

Он застегнул сумку и поднял голову. Взгляд упал на высившееся прямо перед ним здание — огромную четырехугольная стрелу из чёрного стекла. Только сейчас он увидел на нём надпись, и в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Фармацевтическая компания "O. Z. O. N". Теперь перед Томом стояла задача, добраться до этого здания, и получить препарат, способный на месяц блокировать вирус в его теле. 

Том рванул, хотя за ним ещё никто не гнался. Пересекая бетонные полосы пустой автострады, Том чувствовал, как в груди у него распускается золотой цветок лёгкости и даже счастья. 

Возле панели экстренного вызова, Том перевёл дух. Набрал на сенсорном экране название препарата и отправил сообщение. Запрос был обработан. Перед ним открылась ячейка для приёма денег. Том вытащил из сумки и впихнул туда все имевшиеся у него банкноты. Ячейка закрылась, послышались жужжание и щелчки. 

Внезапно из динамика, расположенного на уровне груди Тома, раздался треск и человеческий голос произнёс:

\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Вы заплатили наличными за препарат. Могу я поинтересоваться: вы умеете пользоваться шприцем? 

\- Справлюсь, - ответил Том, задыхаясь от нетерпения. 

\- Я могу предложить Вам квалифицированную помощь, если Вы подождёте. Я перенаправлю Вас в наш отдел, где можно получить медицинское обслуживание круглосуточно. 

\- Не нужно, я тороплюсь. Просто дайте мне то, за что я заплатил, - как можно вежливее ответил Том. 

Щёлкнула и раскрылась ячейка. На дне металлического ящичка лежал вожделенный шприц. Том схватил его. Куда колоть препарат, ему уже объяснили и даже снабдили диском с видеоинструкцией. 

Том расстегнул рубашку, приложил ладонь к колотившемуся с бешеной скоростью сердцу. Примерился и приставил шприц к груди. Закрыл глаза, сосчитал до пяти, и нажал на поршень. Выстрелившая игла проткнула его, вонзаясь в сокращавшуюся мышцу и впрыскивая внутрь вакцину. Том на пару секунд потерял сознание. Он сполз по стене и замер, привалившись спиной к зданию. 

В проблеске фар на дороге появилась машина без номера. Затормозила у обочины, из неё вышли двое мужчин. Взяв ничего не соображавшего Тома под руки и приподняв, он потащили его внутрь. Дверцы захлопнулись так быстро, что показалось, что в салоне резко потемнело. Машина рванула с места. 

Том ещё плохо понимал, что с ним происходит. Он чувствовал только то, что ему сейчас хочется прилечь. 

\- Сидите и не задавайте никаких вопросов, - сказал один мужчина. 

Посмотрев на него вблизи, Том сразу понял, что перед ним биомеханик, хотя перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги. 

\- Соблюдайте спокойствие, - раздалось справа. Том посмотрел на ещё одного биомеханика. 

За окнами было темно. Салон был отгорожен от водителя непроницаемым экраном. Том почувствовал беспокойство. Началось. 

Когда начинаются неприятности — ни в коем случае не жди пощады и не пытайся сбежать. Так учил его отец. Имей мужество встать к ним лицом. У Тома его не хватило. Совсем немного, но это стало причиной того, что он запутался и попал в ещё большую беду. Он уже не мог контролировать ситуацию. Сегодняшний побег дал ему понять: бегай не бегай, всё равно ему придётся умереть. 

Но умирать он был решительно не настроен. 

**Воспользуйся случаем**

Машина ехала довольно быстро. Том сидел на самом краешке сидения, между двух биомеханических изделий, — по-другому он их называть не мог. 

\- Ведите себя спокойно, не пытайтесь бежать, иначе Вы наверняка умрёте, - сказал тот, что справа, едва машина остановилась и дверь открылась наружу. 

Том, собрав по крупицам всё своё мужество, медленно кивнул. Ему ведь всё равно придётся умереть. 

Достав рацию, биомеханик нажал на кнопку вызова. 

\- Прибыли, - коротко перед кем-то отчитался он. - Подтвердите приём.

\- Подтверждаю. Проходите, вас ждут, - донеслось из динамика.

Тома выволокли из машины. Его пришлось придерживать с двух сторон. После ввода вакцины, организм реагировал на всё заторможенно и вяло. Наверно, только поэтому, он ещё не успел как следует испугаться. 

Перед ними находился мраморный гигант. Том удивлённо распахнул глаза: вывеска гласила, что это Национальный Банк. Ему не дали время прийти в себя, а потащили вперёд по лестнице к дверям. 

Внутри никого не было. Ни охраны, как принято в банках, ни отделов для приёма посетителей. Только пространство и голые стены. Тома подтащили к лифту. Они ступили в довольно узкий полутёмный пенал, двери закрылись. Коробка мягко зажужжала, опуская их вниз. Том не увидел на стенах даже намёка на панель с кнопками управления. 

Лифт остановился сам. Тома провели по коридору. Тишина была абсолютной, он даже не слышал звука собственных шагов. Перед ними открылась дверь. Опять небольшое помещение, но Том сразу почувствовал запах лекарств и хирургической стали. Тома подвели к креслу, где вместо подлокотников были раскрыты железные полукружья кандалов. 

\- Садитесь. Руки поместите ровно посередине устройства, - приказали ему. 

Это не совсем был приказ; биомеханик говорил с деликатной интонацией, но довольно холодным тоном. Находясь в полуобморочном состоянии, Том исполнил всё, что ему говорили, не отдавая себе отчёта. Ему пристегнули ремнями ноги и опутали поперёк груди парой кожаных ремней, плотно зафиксировав. 

Потом он почувствовал укол в область шеи, и отключился. 

Очнувшись, Том поморщился от яркого света, который бил ему в лицо. Сильно пахло антисептиком. За тошнотворно-яркой дымкой света проступали кафельные стены и потолок. Перед глазами всё кружилось, было ощущение, что пол под ним шатается и дрожит. 

\- Успокойтесь. Сейчас Вам станет лучше. Закройте глаза. Сосредоточитесь. Сосчитайте до десяти, - раздался уже знакомый мужской голос. - Если бы не эта глупая попытка сбежать, всё бы прошло, как мы договаривались. Теперь мы считаем заключённый контракт недействительным. Прошу меня простить заранее за то, что Вам придётся испытать. 

Тень мелькнула по стене, послышался тихий хлопок. Том догадался, что помещение хорошо звукоизолировано. Даже голоса звучали глухо. Психологически ему сейчас было очень не комфортно, и постепенно становилось ещё хуже. 

Он почувствовал что в левой части груди всё ещё ноет и стягивает после инъекции вакцины. Он поёрзал. Хотелось пить и почесаться. 

\- Ведите себя тихо, - раздался голос. 

Том попытался оглядеться вокруг. Его охватила тревога.

\- Что происходит? - спросил он. 

\- Всё будет по протоколу, который Вы сами выбрали, - ответил голос. 

\- О, чёрт, - простонал Том, со всей ясностью понимая, что его ждёт. Кошмар ещё не начался, но он уже покрылся холодным потом от ужаса. 

\- Мне обещали, что это будет под анестезией, - сказал Том. 

\- Ваш контракт расторгнут в связи с Вашими действиями. Прошу прощения, смягчать боль в Вашем случае запрещено. 

Том постарался унять дрожь в ногах и поглубже вздохнуть. Он ощутил к своим вискам прикосновение влажных, холодных резиновых присосок. Дикая боль внезапно пронзила левую сторону головы. Он даже не смог крикнуть, рот свело судорогой. На несколько секунд он отключился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, по щеке текла тёплая и липка кровь, щекоча кожу. Том с трудом сглотнул. 

\- Что вы делаете? - прошептал он. 

\- Вы подписали с нами договор. С Вашей стороны были нарушения, поэтому, Вас лишили анестезии. Удар в голову позволил протестировать насколько высок Ваш болевой порог. 

Руки в белых хирургических перчатках появились в поле его зрения. Том почувствовал себя беспомощным, когда зонд с пугающе длинной иглой приблизился к его вене на левой руке. 

\- Подождите... - Том заметил что его голос дрожит. - Что это? Не надо...

\- Ваш организм очень чувствителен. Это необходимость. Вам в вену будет поступать препарат, который повысит уровень сопротивляемости организма. Вам предстоит долго оставаться в сознании. Простите, но таковы правила. Никто не заплатит за видео, на котором жертва лежит в отключке. 

Обтянутый резиной палец постучал по чему-то пластиковому, и Том разглядел блестящий глазок видеокамеры, нависавшей над креслом. 

Игла вошла в вену, и тело Тома словно накрыла приятная теплая волна. Продолжалось это не долго. На Тома вновь накатил удушающий ужас. Он забился и задёргался, удерживаемый оковами и ремнями. 

\- Вы напрасно нервничаете, ухудшая самому себе состояние. Попробуйте расслабиться и смириться. 

Том сжал губы и закрыл глаза. Сколько часов ада ждёт его теперь? Умолять бесполезно. Мозг ещё не до конца осознавал, что тело собираются разрезать на кусочки. Мозг ещё считает это дурацкой игрой. Страшной, жестокой, но без трагического финала. 

Том запрокинул голову, вжимаясь в клеёнчатый валик кресла, и отчаянно закричал. 

Слева в грудной клетке кольнуло. В голове потяжелело. Неприятные ощущения заставили мышцы напрячься. Том с ужасом ждал, что с ним будет происходить. Память услужливо подсовывала фрагменты фотографий, которые он рассматривал в офисе фирмы. 

Несильный, но чувствительный удар по лицу заставил его на какое-то время замолчать и перевести дух. Под ладонь правой руки выехала из кресла панель, фиксируя пальцы и разводя их максимально в стороны. Холодный скальпель сначала щекотно скользнул по фалангам. Была боль, но не резкая, даже приятная. Потом лезвие чувствительно надавило на фалангу мизинца. 

Том не знал, что чувствуют, когда отрезают палец. Он думал и представлял, что боль должна затопить сознание и лишить чувств. На деле всё оказалось гораздо проще. Горячая пульсация понеслась от пальца вверх по руке, потом пришла тупая боль, и рука онемела. Том застонал, чувствуя как по его лбу катится пот.   
Место среза отчаянно ныло и пульсировало. Из обрубка выплёскивалась струйками кровь.   
Когда скальпель приложили к фаланге следующего пальца, Том вздрогнул, но боли почти не почувствовал. 

\- Это была всего лишь прелюдия. 

От этой фразы Том сжался. Темнота нависла над ним. Звук, который он услышал, был ему незнаком. Что-то мерзко вжикнуло и механически заверещало. Каким образом он догадался, что этот звук издаёт хирургическая электропила, он не мог объяснить. Вот теперь ужас просто проглотил его целиком. Том задергался, всхлипывая и причитая. Что он нёс, слова мольбы или взывал ко всем известным богам, Том сам не мог понять. Ему хотелось сжаться в комочек и уменьшиться до размеров молекулы. Перед глазами внезапно всё вытянулось. Мир резко надвинулся на него, как голова змеи натягивается на свою жертву.

***

Замелькали обрывками воспоминания. Снег. Рождество. Мама. Ёлка. Биомеханик в дурацком красном колпаке с серебряным колокольчиком. Треньк. Он тренькает и раздражает его. Треньк! Том хочет ударить биомеханического мальчика. Но он просто надувает губы и ноет: мама, пусть он прекратит!  
Треньк! Треньк! Треньк!

\- В таком состоянии мы не можем его использовать. Придётся отложить. 

\- Пульс? 

\- Слабый. Раствор не действует. Возможно, из-за того, что он ввёл себе вакцину, организм ослаб. 

\- По-моему, он не дышит. Расстегни ремень. Положим его на пол. 

Два голоса летали над ним, словно белые мягкие облачка. Том почувствовал, что его переворачивают и кладут на твёрдое и холодное. 

\- Где врач? Пульса нет. Он не дышит. Нужен реанимационный набор. 

\- Врач? Какого чёрта здесь должен быть врач? Такого ещё не было... Это расходный материал. 

\- Значит, оставим его здесь. Сообщи ребятам, чтоб выкинули мусор. 

Звук удаляющихся шагов напомнил стук падающего по ступенькам мячика.

Том бежал за ним по ступенькам. Впереди ненавистный биомеханик. Ступеньки крутые, крашеные оранжевой краской. Нога подворачивается и он летит прямо вниз. Ударяется лбом об порог. Слёзы брызжут из глаз. 

Том открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу. Голова раскалывалась. Он почувствовал свободу конечностей и немедленно приподнялся. Тишина и он один. Свободен. Пока за ним не пришли и не продолжили

Том заставил себя встать. Пошатываясь, дошёл до двери, вышел в коридор. Еле держась на ногах, он побрёл вдоль стены. Они пришли с противоположного конца. Коридор напоминал тоннель. Вниз они спускались недолго. Только неизвестно, сколько в здании подземных уровней. Спускаясь в лифте, он насчитал этажей пять. Всё больше темнело — лампочки не горели. На ощупь Том добрался до очередной двери.  
За ней оказалась подземная парковка. Вдоль стены тянулись ячейки с автомобилями. Некоторые были открыты. Том заглянул в пару. Одноместный родстер Project 17 от Jaguar чёрного цвета был не заперт.

Негнущимися руками Том завёл двигатель. Опустил крышу, закрывая салон и затемняя окна. Ему нужно было выехать с парковки мимо поста охраны. Ему необходимо выехать, иначе он труп.

Том вывернул руль, заходя на первый виток. Он насчитал их не пять, как ему показалось в лифте, а сорок семь.   
Перед шлагбаумом Том притормозил. Створки ворот стали медленно расходиться в стороны. 

Том представлял себе, как он выглядит, если его остановят и заставят открыть окно для проверки. Он ощущал вздувшуюся шишку на темени, засохшие подтёки крови; заплывший глаз и прокушенные вспухшие губы. Руку дёргало, словно током в том месте, где отсутствовали пальцы. Том даже избегал смотреть туда. Смешно об этом думать, его двигатель заблокируют просто потому, что у него нет карточки водителя. 

Если он сумеет прорваться на автостраду, то куда ему ехать? Где искать убежище? 

Ворота полностью распахнулись, это заняло всего секунд десять. Покрепче взявшись за руль, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, Том вжал ногой педаль газа. 

Вывернув на автостраду, Том увидел серое рассветное небо. Он пробыл в заключении всю ночь, хотя ему показалось, что прошла пара часов. 

Его тошнило, Том решил слегка приоткрыть окно. У него не было ни денег, ни знакомых, которым он мог доверять, ни родных. Вдохнув утреннюю прохладу, он попытался сообразить, куда лучше направиться. Тома охватило отчаяние.

Дорога всё ещё была пустой. Он пролетел уже пол сотни миль. Том ослабил давление на газ. Внезапно родстер сам стал тормозить. Давление вжало Тома в сидение. Родстер подбросило и всё перевернулось, смешав верх и низ. Том был оглушён, вокруг всё заполыхало. Дверь аварийного выхода распахнулась, и Том вылетел сквозь неё на асфальт. За спиной раздался лязг и скрежет металла, а потом взрыв окатил тело горячей волной. 

**Локи**

\- Просыпайся, - голос ловко проник в сознание Тома. 

Незнакомый голос молодого мужчины, приятный, с каким-то лёгким акцентом. От его звучания по коже разбегались мурашки. Том почувствовал волнение, но это было довольно приятно. 

\- Лежи спокойно. Сейчас я дам тебе попить, - голос отдалился. 

Том попробовал открыть глаза, потом почувствовал на голове тяжесть шлема и повязку на лице. 

\- Выпей, так надо, - опять произнёс незнакомый голос.

Чья то рука приподняла Тому голову. Ему в губы ткнулась пластиковая трубка. Том захватил её зубами, немного потянул жидкость, проглотил и, закрыв глаза, вновь откинулся на подушку. 

Несколько минут он лежал, размышляя: где он находится? Он смутно помнил, что вёл машину, потом был взрыв, а дальше — темнота. Где он мог оказаться, если авария произошла на автостраде? Его забрала служба спасения или он опять попал к руки подпольных изуверов и маньяков? 

В приступе панического ужаса, Том попыталась приподняться и сесть, но чья-то рука помешала ему. Ладонь упёрлась ему в грудь и мягко, но решительно задержала. 

\- Расслабься, всё в полном порядке, - услышал он голос. - Полежи спокойно.

Но эта фраза заставила Тома начать более яростное сопротивление. Он почувствовал боль, там где его били и резали. Она яростно подстегнула его кнутом страха. 

\- Прошу, не двигайся, - говоривший явно начинал терять терпение. - Тебе здесь ничего не угрожает. - Незнакомец помолчал. - Как твоё имя? - спросил он. 

Том облизал сухие губы, силясь что-то сказать. 

Он хотел спросить незнакомца, где он, и о чём-то ещё важном, но вдруг ощутил жуткую слабость. Трудно было даже пошевелить языком. Первая волна страха улеглась, забрав все силы. Возле его губ опять оказалась пластиковая трубочка. 

\- Попей, расслабься. Я нашёл тебя среди горящих обломков. Если ты от кого-то бежишь и скрываешься, то у меня точно искать не станут. Теперь успокойся и назови себя. 

Эти слова подействовали магически: не осталось страха, лишь удивление, и любопытство. Том слепо повернул голову на подушке в сторону говорившего. 

\- Я Том... Томас Уильям...

\- Можешь не тратить лишние силы, мне всё знать ни к чему. Том, лежи. Сейчас ты ещё немного поспишь, а потом сможешь познакомиться со мной в более приятной обстановке, - загадочно пообещал голос, который долетел до Тома уже из мягкой дрёмы. 

***

\- Пора вставать! - голос спланировал прямо под черепную коробку, растворяясь в нейронах мозга приятным, тёплым зудом. 

Том не мог найти объяснение своей реакции. 

Его приподняли. С головы сняли плотный шлем и размотали бинт. Под веками забрезжил свет. Том открыл глаза, но в итоге — получилось, что только один глаз был способен едва различать тени и свет. Заметив его волнение, голос успокоил его:

\- Всё в порядке, Том. Это всё из-за заживляющих лекарств. Придётся потерпеть. Запрокинь голову, - попросил его незнакомец. Веко приподняли и в глаз упало несколько жгучих капель. 

\- Скоро ты сможешь нормально видеть. Второй глаз не повреждён, просто закрылось веко. Тебе хорошенько досталось. 

\- Как мне к Вам обращаться? - спросил Том, потирая глаз, его сильно щипало, зрение ещё не улучшилось, хотя, он мог уже различать цвета. Вытирая выступившие слёзы, Том поднялся с кровати. 

\- Называй меня Локи, - услышал в ответ Том. 

Том обернулся и увидел перед собой только высокий тёмный силуэт на фоне золотистых стен. Он находился в чьей-то спальне. Одним глазом смотреть было неудобно и непривычно. 

\- Сходи в ванную, прими душ. Там ты найдёшь всё, что может понадобиться. Я уверен, что после душа тебе станет значительно лучше. 

Несмотря на дискомфорт и небольшую слабость, Том добрался до двери ванной, расположенной прямо в смежной со спальней комнате самостоятельно

Том огляделся. Из дрожащей дымки стали чётко проступать выложенные кремовой плиткой стены.  
Душевая кабинка была довольно примитивной. Том потрогал рычаги и краны, включил воду. Отрегулировав температуру, он встал под шумные, упруго бьющие струи. 

Вот сейчас он испытал практически ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство. Тёплый дождик барабанил по его плечам, стекал по груди и спине, затекая в ложбинку между ягодиц. Тепло и туман окутали Тома. Пошарив по полочкам, он взял какой-то флакон. Открыл крышку, понюхал. Пахло смесью крепкого кофе и карамели. Том выдавил гель на ладонь и намылился. 

Вымывшись, он выключил воду и взял махровое полотенце из стопки на полке. Оно тоже было карамельно-кофейного цвета, с золотым ромбическим узором по краям. 

Переступив через бортик, Том подошёл к зеркалу. Протёр ладонью запотевшую поверхность, и первый раз за пару дней смог посмотреть на себя.

Том в ужасе разглядывал своё отражение. Тот, кто смотрел на него из зеркала, вовсе не он, это просто какой-то чудовищный обман зрения! 

Том потрогал свой лоб, скулы, провёл по мокрым вьющимся волосам. Ощущения прежние, привычные, правильные. Но, Господи боже! Что с его лицом?

Он никогда не сталкивался с насилием в своей жизни. Разбитые коленки, сломанная рука в детстве — это уже давно забылось.  
По телевидению в новостях, избегали сцен насилия, поэтому, кровь он мог видеть только в кино. Но излишне яркие и густые брызги бутафорской крови, его не впечатляли. 

Сейчас он увидел расплывшееся, лиловое веко со слипшимися ресницами. Удар в голову рассёк кожу над бровью. Рана выглядела вывернутой, на ней белели два шва, стягивающие края. Вся левая сторона головы и щека опухли, поражая разнообразием цвета: лиловый, грязно-серый, чёрный, багровый, синий, жёлтый. Том посмотрел на себя единственным нормальным серо-голубым глазом, с отвращением поморщился и отвернулся. 

\- Я хотел заняться в первую очередь пальцами, - раздался за его спиной голос Локи. - Это потребовало усилий, умения и времени. Ты пролежал здесь без сознания почти три дня. Я вводил тебе снотворное и колол заживляющий раствор, чтобы имплантанты не отторгались. Лицо может и подождать. Раны затянутся сами, шрамов почти не останется. Когда спадёт отёк, я смогу более точно определить, понадобится тебе помощь пластического хирурга или нет. 

Том обернулся. Ему захотелось прикрыть обезображенную сторону лица, но он сдержался. 

\- Я принёс обезболивающее, - Локи указал на закрытый шприц. 

Том впервые увидел своего... Кого? Спасителя или хитроумного врага, убеждавшего в своей доброте, чтобы Том не пытался сбежать. Когда его раны заживут, можно будет заново пытать его и распиливать на части.

Том сделал шаг назад. Отступать ему было некуда. Холодок пробежал по коже, подняв за собой волоски. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул, отметив про себя, что это вошло у него в привычку. 

Парень подошёл к Тому вплотную, испытующе глядя прямо ему в глаза. Он взял его правую руку и начал снимать фиксирующую повязку, продолжая смотреть в упор. Том почувствовал прикосновение горячего воздуха к коже. 

\- Можешь посмотреть, Том. Твои пальцы, Том, - напомнил Локи, настойчиво нажимая ему на руку. 

Видимо, он сильно стукнулся головой, когда выпал из автомобиля. Ему напрочь выбило из памяти про отрезанные пальцы. Том опять вздрогнул и не смог этого скрыть. Сейчас эти воспоминания показались сюрреалистическим бредом. 

\- Там нет ничего страшного, - подбодрил его Локи. - Посмотри. 

Том перевёл взгляд вниз на искалеченную руку. Боль была несильной, и только она и несколько воспалённых швов служили подтверждением случившемуся.

Все пальцы были на месте. Том поднял руку, рассматривая их на свет. 

\- Био-импланты, - пояснил Локи. - Я снял проекцию с левой руки и отредактировал. Привыкнешь и они начнут сгибаться автоматически вместе с остальными пальцами следуя импульсу. Чувствовать ты ими почти ничего не сможешь, зато с точки зрения красоты — всё безупречно, - добавил он. - У тебя очень красивые пальцы, - с хриплым придыханием произнёс он, хватая руку Тома и прижимая её к своей груди. 

Локи был столь же безупречно красив, как его мягкий, чарующий голос. Узкое треугольное лицо, кожа белая, словно фарфор, и такая же тонкая и прозрачная. Его чёрные волосы были гладко зачёсаны назад, благодаря чему высокие скулы казались более изящными, а зелёные глаза излучали мягкий свет. 

Такой экземпляр просто моментально стал бы парнем его мечты, и Том приложил бы все усилия, чтобы приятно провести с ним вечер. Но сейчас Том испытал лишь разочарование и стыд. 

Локи словно прочитал его мысли. Его нежная тонкая рука прикоснулась к здоровой стороне лица Тома. 

\- У тебя прекрасные глаза, - сказал он. - Такие мягкие, ласковые кудри... - Локи уцепил двумя пальцами влажную прядь волос и заправил Тому за ухо. - Мне нравятся твои худые скулы, и плечи, и ключицы. 

С каждым словом, Локи поглаживал названную часть тела рукой. У Тома начало темнеть перед глазами и подкашиваться ноги.

\- Я чувствую, что тебе сейчас нужнее не обезболивающее, а вот это...

Локи вытянул шею. Том почувствовал волнующее дыхание у себя на щеке, и горячий влажный язык. Локи лизнул ему щёку, а потом перешёл к шее. Присосавшись к коже за ухом, он опять тихонько его лизнул. Руки сложились на талии, и вскоре Том был плотно прижат своим пахом к упругому, бугрящемуся паху Локи. Ощутив прикосновение ждущей его плоти, он хотел отстраниться, но Локи несильно прикусил ему кожу на плече. Руки направились вниз к обмотанным полотенцем бёдрам. Потянув полотенце на себя, Локи снял его и отбросил в сторону. 

Он прервал дразнящие поцелуи, и, наблюдая за реакцией Тома, провёл подушечками пальцев по его груди, задевая соски. Том задрожал и шумно вздохнул. 

\- Ты очень красив, я это обожаю, - Локи поманил Тома в комнату, направляясь к кровати. 

Толкнув его на мягкое покрывало, он начал раздеваться. 

\- Помоги мне снять брюки, - не попросил, но приказал он. 

Том посмотрел на него, словно секс у него был впервые. Лицо пршло красными пятнами, потому что предстояло сказать самое важное и неприятное. 

\- Я не могу, - сказал Том, прикусывая губу. 

Локи насмешливо приподнял правую бровь. 

\- Прости: ты не можешь снять с меня брюки? - спросил он таким тоном, будто намеренно издевался. - Впервые с таким сталкиваюсь. 

Тому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Я не могу с тобой переспать, - сказал он, мысленно проклиная себя. - Потому что я — инфицирован. Здесь была метка, но я её сжёг, - он показал на пластырь. - Я вынул имплант из шеи. Недавно я ввёл вакцину против вируса, но она не даёт гарантии, что я безопасен для тебя. 

Локи наклонил голову и медленно подошёл к Тому. Взгляд зелёных глаз прожигал его насквозь. Том не знал, чего ему теперь ждать. 

\- Ты думал, я не догадался сам? - спросил он, присаживаясь рядом. - Я сразу обратил внимание на небольшой ожог на шее и на руке. Догадаться было не трудно. 

\- Тогда зачем ты меня соблазнял? - спросил не понимая Том. - Если всё знал. Тебе нельзя. 

\- Мне плевать на это, - пожал плечами Локи. - Я не задумываюсь о последствиях, я просто делаю то, что хочу. Я хочу тебя, Том. 

Он развернулся, легко повалив не ожидавшего такого поворота Тома на кровать. 

\- Будешь мне сопротивляться? - прошипел он тихо, сжимая запястья и скрещивая ему руки над головой.

Том поборол желание отвести взгляда от его лица. Очутившись под Локи, он вытянулся, с готовностью подавшись вперёд. 

\- Хочешь быть со мной жестоким? - спросил он, потёршись вставшим членом об брюки. 

Том встретился с горящими глазами Локи. Тот посмотрел на вставший член Тома, чуть высунул кончик розового языка изо рта, и облизнулся. 

\- Если меня вежливо попросить, ты кончишь так, что забудешь своё собственное имя, - хрипло произнёс он. 

\- О, я только недавно вспомнил, как меня зовут, - ответил с улыбкой Том. 

Не отводя взгляда, Локи положил ладонь Тому на бедро. Его пальцы, пробежав по нему, коснулись нежной шелковистой кожи паха. 

Том почувствовал, как длинный палец ласкает его, прикасаясь к колечку мышц и обводит сфинктер, прежде чем протиснуться внутрь. Том прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать стон. Потом, рывком приблизился к Локи и поцеловал. Обманчиво твёрдый изгиб узкого рта Локи оказался на вкус безупречным, губы спелыми и мягкими. Локи ответил на поцелуй. Тома ещё никогда не целовали так нежно и чувственно. Он упивался движением языка в своём рту, заставлявшее задыхаться. 

Пальцы на его запястьях разжались, разрешая действовать. Том потянулся к брюкам Локи, быстро расстегнул их и выдернул ремень из петель. 

Стон или блаженный выдох в губы, которых так хотелось касаться. Том закрыл глаза, лаская то грудь и соски, то плечи и спину Локи. Прикасаясь к гладкой, как шёлк коже, он был уже готов отдаться этому человеку целиком. 

За какой-то смехотворно мизерный отрезок времени, он несколько раз прощался с жизнью, но избежал смерти. Будущее представлялось чёрной полосой асфальта без разделительных полос — движение только вперёд, к смерти. Всё это выглядело мрачно и страшно, но Том не знал твёрдого ответа, что его ждёт. Всё стало слишком сложно в его жизни в последнее время. 

Этот дом, этот неизвестный человек в нём, могут стать его последним прибежищем. Он бы хотел провести несколько недель, подчиняясь ласкам и даря неизведанную доселе любовь.

Его мысли спутались окончательно. Том отбросил их, отдавшись удовольствию.

Скользя вдоль тела Локи, Том провел языком по его ключицам. Локи закусил губу. Поцелуи становились чаще, они осыпали лицо и шею, горячие и влажные, возбуждая всё сильнее. 

Локи припал поцелуем к возбужденной плоти Тома. Положив руки ему на бедра, вонзил пальцы с ощутимо длинными ногтями в кожу.

Проведя по головке языком, он обхватил её губами, лаская влажными круговыми движениями. Вобрав член наполовину, Локи двинул головой, насаживаясь, и отпрянул обратно, выпустив член.   
Том застонал, сладкая судорога скрутила тело. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Локи сейчас останавливался. Он немного качнул бёдрами, просясь в рот. 

По припухшим губам скользнула хитрая и довольная улыбка. Локи несколько раз повторил свои движения, касаясь языком и облизывая головку. 

Потом он прилёг рядом с Томом. Коснулся нежным поцелуем шеи, пробежался языком по ушной раковине, после чего попросил:

\- Перевернись. 

Тому показалось, что его дыхание опалило ему кожу. 

Он молча перевернулся. Руки раздвинули ягодицы, чуть сжав, приоткрыв вход, и твёрдый кончик языка проник внутрь. За языком последовали пальцы, ощутимо надавливая внутри. Том стонал, прося продолжения. Он скользнули под покрывало, выхватывая подушку — тут Том внезапно обратил внимание, что имплантанты правой руки заныли, — и подложил её себе под живот, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях. 

Возбужденная плоть коснулась входа, растягивая его твёрдой, смазанной головкой, заставив зашипеть от боли. Том выгнулся навстречу. Волна ощущений захлестнула обоих. Локи прижался грудью к его спине, ладонь скользнула в промежность, касаясь члена Тома и сжимая его. 

Локи задал ровный ритм. Раз за разом, углубляясь всё сильнее, задевая чувствительную точку внутри, он покусывал спину любовника, извивавшегося под ним. Было жарко, аромат их тел перемешался. 

Обнимая Тома свободной рукой, он чуть сдавил ему горло, но сразу отпустил. Зажатый в его ладони член внезапно начал сокращаться, выплёскивая сперму. 

\- Локи... - простонал Том, и тот его услышал. 

Анус резко сжался, обхватывая болью член, и Локи с воплем излился внутрь любовника, не ожидая столь быстрой развязки. 

Оба замерли лёжа на боку, обнявшись, и мучительно терзаясь мыслью: что дальше? 

**Сомнения**

Том зябко поёжился, почувствовав холод между ними, возникший из-за длительного молчания. Что с ним случилось, он не понимал. Что толкнуло их в объятия друг друга?

Нет, не это его смущало. Он и раньше мог позволить себе потрахаться в туалете ночного клуба с только что понравившимся парнем, используя средства защиты, которые, кстати, ненавидел. Поэтому и был создан Круг доверия.

Тома смущала сама обстановка, в которой он оказался. Странное — и это ещё мягко говоря, — поведение Локи, подобравшего явно нарушившего закон субъекта. Он не боялся преследования со стороны полиции, тюремного срока за укрывательство, и возможно, самой смерти. Локи должен был понимать, что человек, скрывший информацию о своей инфекции, может быть опасен. 

Удивляло Тома и дорогостоящее лечение, которое Локи оказал ему. Сделать голографическую проекцию и создать по ней био-копии пальцев — это довольно накладно. Даже убедив себя в том, что Локи просто добряк, и к тому же миллионер, решивший ему помочь, Том не мог отделаться от мысли, почему медицинское оборудование находится в доме у обычного гражданского лица? Или не всё так просто? Обычным человеком Локи можно было назвать с трудом. 

Том напрягся, мышцы спины затекли. Он ведь даже не знает, где сейчас находится. 

По спине прошлись тёплые тонкие пальцы. Прикосновение лишь усугубило ощущение отчуждённости и недоверия. После близости, которая произошла между ним и Локи, Том не почувствовал единения, хотя буквально пару минут назад, он извивался под телом любовника от наслаждения. Звал его по имени, чего никогда не случалось раньше. Эта страсть походила на затмение, лишившее его рассудок способности мыслить и сопротивляться. 

\- Хочешь найти оправдание случившемуся, опираясь на здравый смысл? - раздался голос Локи за его спиной. Кожи коснулся ветерок дыхания. - Ищешь лазейку, чтобы подтвердить свою нормальность? Или размышляешь, не маньяк ли я, готовый обездвижить тебя и выпотрошить? Изнасилования, я так понимаю, ты уже не боишься.

Том почувствовал, что Локи улыбнулся. Он повернулся к нему лицом. Главное, не смотреть ему в глаза. Они лишали его дара речи. 

\- Здравый смысл подсказывает, что мне не следует тебе доверять, - сказал Том, уставившись на растрепавшуюся чёрную прядь у виска. - Но, учитывая все обстоятельства, я не думаю, что смогу себе это позволить. 

\- Почему? - спросил Локи, касаясь своими нежными, чувственными пальцами лица Тома. - Что во мне не так? Что тебя настораживает? Мне показалось, ты побывал в таком переплёте, после которого ты оценишь мою помощь и проявишь благодарность. Я надеялся, что ты не увидишь во мне врага, - Локи осторожно взялся пальцами за подбородок Тома, и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. 

Том посмотрел в зелёный омут, теряя сразу все связные мысли. 

Он долго всматривался в необычные радужки малахитового оттенка, стараясь дать самому себе чёткий ответ, что не так с Локи. Почему он манит его, пробуждая сексуальное желание, и в тот же момент, отталкивает. Скорее, не отталкивает, а... Он его боится. Немного. Но больше стесняется. Вспомнить хотя бы, как возникло желание закрыть избитое лицо, увидев Локи первый раз. Том прищурился и хмыкнул. Да не может этого быть! За час влюбиться невозможно. Ни за час, ни за два, ни за неделю, и — не в такого... Том поспешил избавиться от всех этих мыслей. Локи с полуулыбкой следил за ним. 

\- Знаешь, когда ты думаешь, очень смешно морщишь нос и лоб, словно первоклассник, решающий пример: сколько будет два плюс два, - рассмеялся Локи.

Он потянулся к Тому за поцелуем, и тот снова отдался ему, забыв все тревожные мысли. Впустив в свой рот его язык, он закрыл глаза, обвил шею Локи руками, вновь отмечая колющую боль в имплантированных пальцах. 

Локи отстранился сам. 

\- Хочешь услышать, как я тебя нашёл? 

Теперь Том понял, что не так уж ему это важно знать. Прошедший страх вновь вернулся, и он задрожал. Локи успокаивающе погладил Тома по кудрявившимся волосам. Высохнув, он становились мягкими, как пух и вились мелкими кольцами. Локи намотал прядь на палец, потянул к себе. Коснувшись тонкими губами бьющейся жилки на виске, оставил тёплый и влажный поцелуй. 

\- Успокойся, тебе действительно ничего не грозит, Том, - с придыханием произнёс он. 

Пальцы легли на плечи Тома, в попытке расслабить завязанные в узел мышцы. 

\- Ляг на живот, - попросил Локи.

Том повиновался. Со вздохом вытянулся и стал ждать. Локи пару секунд любовался открывшимся видом упругих ягодиц. Потом, взгляд скользнул по синякам и ссадинам на левом боку и позвоночнике. Локи присел поближе, начиная бережно массировать ему торс. 

\- Я ехал после очень долгой и бессонной ночи к себе... Назовём это место моим домом. Потом я покажу тебе здесь всё. Вести авто в моём тогдашнем состоянии было довольно опасно, я хотел взять такси. Не взял. Положился на свои рефлексы и пустое в ранний час шоссе. Твоя удача видимо витала где-то неподалёку. Потому что, увидев горящие останки машины, я не вызвал полицию, а остановился сам. Тебя наверно выбросило из салона. Весь в копоти и крови, но живой. Салон автомобиля у меня довольно просторный. Будь ты конечно в сознании, я не уверен, что оценил бы весь комфорт поездки. 

Здесь я раздел тебя, вымыл. Заинтересовавшись твоими ранами, я включил выпуск утренних новостей. Про тебя и аварию не было упомянуто. Ни утром, ни в обед, ни на следующий день. Это означало только одно — ты натворил что-то настолько серьёзное, что тебя безусловно ищут, но лишь для того, чтобы просто ликвидировать, и СМИ знать об этом не должны. Мне стало ещё интереснее.

Характер ожогов на твоей руке и шее, подсказали мне, что ты хотел от чего-то избавиться, и нанёс их себе сам. А вот отрезанные пальцы — это намного серьёзнее. Тебя пытали, это очевидно. 

Ещё я взял анализ твоей крови. Вирус там присутствует, но сейчас не активен. Вакцина действует. 

Очень хотелось дождаться твоего пробуждения и узнать от тебя правду. Но моё любопытство могло подождать. Пришлось погрузить тебя в искусственный сон, и заняться восстановлением пальцев. Для меня это довольно привычное занятие, только впервые я имел дело с живым человеком... 

Руки Локи до этого скользившие по расслабленной спине Тома вверх и вниз, замерли. Том нехотя перевернулся. Он выглядел немного помято и сонно. 

\- Чем же ты занимаешься? - спросил он и зевнул. 

Локи довольно улыбнулся. Накрыл Тома одеялом. 

\- Проснёшься, сам всё увидишь, - пообещал он ему. 

***

Они шли по коридору, который вызывал у Тома непроизвольную дрожь при одном лишь воспоминании о похожем коридоре, по которому его волокли на смерть. 

Впереди свет не горел, позади, едва они проходили мимо очередной лампочки, сразу же выключался. Тому стало казаться, что они просто топчутся на месте, в тишине, под аккомпанемент собственного дыхания и стука сердца. Его нервозность передалась Локи.

Локи отошёл к стене. Протянув руку, зашуршал по ней пальцами, видимо, что-то искал. Тусклый свет пронёсся по лампочкам на потолке, расположенным над всем коридором. 

\- Так лучше? - спросил Локи, и Том просто кивнул. Он знал, что Локи его понимает. 

Они прошли ещё десяток футов, и очутились на плоском пятачке, ведущего к лестнице. Но Локи обошёл её стороной, и повёл Тома дальше, какими-то окольными путями.

Когда они очутились под кирпичными сводами помещения действующего склада, Локи удовлетворённо хмыкнул, и остановился. Обернувшись к Тому, он сначала не понял, почему тот побледнел. 

До слуха обоих долетал звук беспрерывно работающего механизма. Этот звук постепенно нарастал по мере их продвижения, и вскоре превратился в монотонный гул. Характерный звук механизмов, работающих с высокой точностью. 

\- Что с тобой? - спросил Локи. 

Том застыл столбом, разглядывая уставленные двухметровыми пластиковыми упаковками стены склада. Сотни похожих на людей кукол застыли внутри под прозрачной крышкой. Том сначала рассматривал их с испугом, потом с отвращением.

\- Что-то не так? - переспросил Локи.

Он подошёл к Тому, обнял его за плечи. 

\- Почему ты... так смотришь на них, словно они причиняют тебе страдание? - поинтересовался он, приглаживая на голове Тома мягкие кудри. 

\- Я их ненавижу, - ответил Том. Он покосился на свою правую руку. - Придётся носить их, хотя, признаю, они довольно удобны. Так здесь производят биомехаников?

Локи кивнул. 

\- Это моя небольшая фирма. Я делаю их на заказ, но чаще, выпускаю лишнюю стандартную партию этих роботов, которую потом реализуют через сеть торговых точек. Это что-то наподобие незаконного оборота. Я плачу налоги, и плачу тем, кто закрывает на это глаза. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты сказочно богат? - зачем-то выпалил Том, хотя интересовало его совсем другое. 

Локи пожал плечами:

\- Да, я обеспечен. Но у меня никогда не было цели разбогатеть. Том, - Локи тронул его за рукав, - Если тебе неприятно, мы не пойдём в цех. 

Локи замолчал и посмотрел в упор на Тома ожидая ответ.

\- Не сегодня, - ответил Том. 

По виду Локи нельзя было понять: расстроился ли он, стало ли ему обидно, сердится он или ему безразлична реакция Тома на биомехаников. Он продолжал нежно держать его за руку. 

\- Скажи, - внезапно требовательным тоном спросил Том. - Ты не побоялся со мной заняться сексом, потому что можешь позволить себе вакцину или очень любишь риск? Или ты сам уже инфицирован? 

Локи ответил сразу, не задумываясь:

\- Я просто не боюсь, Том. 

**Ненависть внутри**

Это походило на съёмки с места масштабной и жуткой катастрофы: тысячи тел нашли последнее пристанище на стволах деревьев, в ветвях кустарника, на вытоптанной, обгоревшей земле. Они лежали разорванные пополам и едва уцелевшие, со сломанными руками и ногами, покрытые страшными рваными ранами и кровью, вымазанные в жирной от копоти земле. Побелевшие, словно выцветшие глаза, у кого они уцелели, смотрели в пустоту. 

Глаза Тома застилала пелена ужаса и слёз. Но не смотря ни на что, он неумолимо приближался к разбросанным везде телам. Ему стало жарко. Вокруг него горели кусты, и ядовитый дым стелился по земле. Том посмотрел вниз: он стоял голыми ступнями прямо на дымящейся земле. 

Том подошёл ближе к дёргавшейся от ветра, свисавшей с дерева фигуре. Словно уродливый висельник, она являла собой зловещую композицию. Том чувствовал, как его что-то тянет подойти ближе, взглянуть в пустые глаза, дотронуться рукой до мёртвой плоти. 

Когда он оказался совсем близко, он увидел заплесневелое лицо, и разложившуюся под палящими лучами солнца и кислотными дождями кожу. На лице запечатлелась нестерпимая мука.   
Но это были не люди. Это было кладбище биомеханических роботов. Они были повсюду, бессмысленно тараща погасшие глаза. Потрескавшаяся оболочка, выгоревший и полопавшийся пластик, бледные безжизненные тела, всклокоченные остатки волос, вылинявшая одежда. 

Том преодолел рвотный спазм, и проглотив вязкую солёно-горькую слюну, потянулся к биомеханическому трупу рукой. Из-под рваной кожи выскочил паук и бросился бежать, вслед за ним, целая россыпь жуков и сороконожек хлынула из отверстий в теле, служившем им домом. 

Том отшатнулся. Он огляделся, в поисках выхода из этого кошмара. Но его окружало лишь плотное кольцо из био-роботов, и оно постепенно сужалось. Кто-то запустил код активации и превратил холодные тела в копошащуюся массу. Выцветшие глаза открывались и закрывались, светочувствительные элементы вместо зрачков, расширились. Почерневший и съёжившийся силикон губ крошился и расползался в страшном оскале. Том чувствовал, что его касаются руками. Он зажмурился и закричал от охватившего разум омерзения.  
Внезапно адская жгучая боль пронзила правую руку. Том открыл глаза. Рядом с ним стоял мальчик биомеханик. Он горел и плавился, облитый синтетической самовоспламеняющейся жидкостью. Тягучие капли биомассы сползали с него и обжигали руку Тома, крепко стиснутую детской ручкой. 

\- Я буду скучать! - хрипло неслось из чёрного, объятого огнём провала вместо горла. 

Том попытался вырваться. Его собственная рука уже вовсю горела, превратившись в факел. 

\- Том, поиграем? - взвизгнул горлом биомеханик. - Поиграем, поиграем, поиграем! - зациклено выдавала программа. 

Том размахнулся, вдавливая кулак роботу в расплавленное месиво вместо головы. Его руки покрылись ожогами и нестерпимо болели. Том просто смотрел как они горят. 

\- Том, проснись! - зазвучал над ним голос. - Проснись сейчас же! 

Щека тупо заныла, словно он получил удар по челюсти. Том задохнулся едким дымом, когда открыл рот для крика. 

\- Помоги, - простонал он, задирая голову вверх, и из пустоты внезапно посыпались крупные хлопья снега.

Казалось, это пепел покрывает, липнет к зудящей от огня коже. Но хлопья были холодными. Они загасили пожар. Обгоревший остов биомеханика застыл. Земля замёрзла в два счёта. Следы катастрофы сковала ледяная плёнка. Том больше не мог пошевелиться, он мог только смотреть перед собой и наблюдать, как из его рта вылетают небольшие облачка пара, но всё реже и реже... Сердце неприятно кольнуло. Том не удалось даже заплакать. Жалость пронзила грудь. 

Он сжёг его в свои первые каникулы, когда приехал домой, после года учёбы в колледже. Просто подвёл биомеханика к плите, на которой мать часто готовила, включил её. Потом облил ненавистного робота самовоспламеняющейся жидкостью, без запаха, которую его научили делать ученики постарше.

Том быстро со всеми нашёл общий язык. У него был покладистый характер. Кудрявый, худенький, с острым подбородком и серо-голубыми глазами подросток вызывал трогательное восхищение. 

Том скучал вдали от дома, но пришлось подстраиваться. У него был открытый и доброжелательный характер, весёлый, с юмором, он помог ему обрести множество друзей. Настоящих, живых, а не этот кусок биомассы. 

Пока биомеханик горел, пытаясь что-то сказать, Том вышел из дома. Он слонялся пару часов в парке, а когда вернулся, то столкнулся с немым ужасом в глазах матери. Она всё поняла. Но это была единственная жестокость, которую Том проявил за всю свою жизнь. Он больше никогда не испытывал ни к кому такой лютой и необъяснимой ненависти. 

***

Локи тряс Тома, попавшего в капкан своего собственного кошмара. Время застыло. Локи схватил Тома за плечи, придавил собой к кровати, тело под ним билось и извивалось. Вопли, искажённые приснившимся кошмаром разрывали грудную клетку Локи на части. Он чувствовал его страдания, непонятный ужас и незнакомые страх, сожаление, отчаяние. Локи звал его по имени, пытаясь нарушить оболочку сна, пробиться в сознание. 

\- Том, проснись, иди ко мне, - увещевал Локи ровным голосом. 

\- Поиграй со мной, - отозвался внезапно Том. Зубы заскрипели, лицо исказилось страданием.

\- Открой глаза, и мы поиграем, - пообещал Локи. - Я досчитаю до трёх, и ты откроешь глаза. Один, - начал Локи медленно, - два, три.

Распахнув глаза, Том уставился на него. Он с минуту молча смотрел, словно не узнавал, потом ужас в глазах сменился смятением. Том ловил ртом воздух, он подогнул ноги и сжался. Локи притянул его к себе, прижал, обхватив руками и ногами, чтобы Том почувствовал тепло его тела и защищённость, и крепко поцеловал в затылок. 

\- Успокойся. Дурной сон закончился, - сказал он, вдыхая запах пота взмокших потемневших кудрей. - Я рядом. 

Локи произнёс это тоном, которым мать хочет успокоить безутешное дитя, внушая ему, что бояться нечего. Том перестал дрожать, только грудь учащённо вздымалась. Локи чувствовал под пальцами влажную ткань пижамы. 

\- Что ты мне сказал? - спросил Том, стараясь обернуться и заглянуть Локи в глаза. - Я проснулся, хотя мне казалось, что я парализован холодом. Что ты мне сказал? 

Локи уткнул подбородок ему в шею. Согревая тёплым дыханием, обхватил его голову руками, тихо, не торопливо поцеловал завитки волос и часть колючей щеки. Уткнувшись слегка заострённым носом ему где-то около уха, прошептал:

\- Я ответил на твою просьбу, и ты проснулся. Скажи, почему ты так ненавидишь биомехаников? 

Том сжался в тугой комок, плечи словно стали острее, позвонки колюче проступили сквозь ткань пижамы. Локи успокаивающе погладил Тома по бедру, и переместил руку ему на грудь. 

\- Что произошло? - спросил вкрадчиво Локи, приближаясь губами к розовой раковине уха Тома. Он вобрал его в рот и слегка прикусил мочку. - Не бойся меня, расскажи, - прозвучало это весьма забавно, словно Локи говорил с набитым ртом. 

Колючесть Тома отступила. Он отрицательно покачал головой и сделал попытку перевернуться. Локи нагнулся и поцеловал Тома в уголок рта. Он провел рукой по его бёдрам забравшись под резинку пижамных штанов. Том слегка подался вперёд бёдрами. 

\- Откровенный разговор или секс? - спросил Локи, блестя потемневшими глазами.

Он очертил пальцами округлость узкого бедра, затем чуть поддался вперед, вжимаясь в Тома своими бёдрами, дав понять, что заинтересован в продолжении интимного знакомства. 

Том приоткрыл рот, приманивая губы Локи. Тот откликнулся, нежно провёл языком по губам, оба застонали. Скользнув внутрь, Локи начал изучать его рот, проводя кончиком по нёбу, прежде чем углубить поцелуй. Том шумно втянул воздух, приподнимаясь, обхватывая Локи руками, прилепляясь к нему всем своим жаждущим ласки телом. 

Локи погладил сквозь ткань напрягшуюся между ног плоть, зацепил резинку штанов пальцами, освобождая вставший пенис. Обхватив нежную кожу ладонью, он сделал несколько плавных движений, мгновенно вызвав ответную реакцию: Том громко охнул, раздвинул ноги, и откинулся назад, словно в одно мгновенье лишённый всяких сил. Локи наклонился, пробуя на вкус выступившую и дрожавшую на головке каплю его смазки. 

\- Потрогать тебя ртом? – спросил он, наслаждаясь трепетом плоти, зажатой в его ладони. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты делал со мной всё, что тебе хочется, - ответил Том.

Локи ухмыльнулся, обжигая любовника взглядом. Он наклонился ещё ниже, головка члена оказалась уже у самого его рта. Втянув головку члена между губ, он постепенно принял член целиком в рот.

\- Боже, чёрт! - воскликнул Том, приподнимаясь и опираясь на локти, чтобы наблюдать, как голова любовника движется в медленном, эротическом ритме. 

Локи страстно и до безумия терпко омывал ртом стоявший колом член. Он медленно распалял его страсть, делая это неторопливо, помогая себе языком и поглаживающими движениями руки.  
Том не мог понять, как можно стерпеть такое невыносимое удовольствие, от которого хочется кричать, стонать и плакать одновременно. До пика наслаждения было ещё далеко, но Том чувствовал, как его тело плавится и истекает потом от причиняемого блаженства. 

Едва Локи выпустил влажный, блестевший от слюны член изо рта, Том сел на кровати, иступлёно целуя любовника. 

\- Ляг, - легонько оттолкнул его от себя Локи, и дай мне насладиться тобой. 

Том со стоном опустился на простыни. 

\- Раздвинь ноги, - более сухо приказал Локи.

Том повиновался. Локи протянул ему прозрачный тюбик. 

\- Я хочу увидеть, как ты ласкаешь себя и растягиваешь; подготавливаешь и изнываешь от желания. 

Прозрачный тюбик с гелем для интимных мест упал прямо на подушку рядом с Томом. Том потянулся за ним рукой. Открыл с влажным щелчком крышку, выдавил на пальцы. Гель был ледяным. Размазав его подушечками, покатав густую субстанцию, Том опустил руку вниз. Пришлось сильнее развести ноги и уперевшись ступнями, приподнять таз, чтобы Локи было лучше видно. Средний палец почти без труда сразу скользнул в анус, встретив небольшое сопротивление мышц. Заскользив по гладким стеночкам, Том запрокинул голову — кудри разметались по подушке, — и застонал. Ему не было так приятно, как недавно под Локи, но воспоминания сразу пробудили внутри жар. Кольцо мышц запульсировало в предвкушении. Том ввёл ещё один палец. Холодный гель приятно сочетался с горячей шёлковой плотью. 

Локи прикусил губу. Том нагло улыбнулся, и поманил его пальцем, потом вложил палец в рот, облизал, провёл по затвердевшим тёмно-розовым соскам. 

Локи метнулся быстрее тени, нависая над любовником. Он схватил его за руки, вновь заводя скрещенные на этот раз запястья Тому за голову. Тот выгнулся, практически сделав "мостик", потираясь влажной промежностью о член. Локи стоило лишь двинуть бёдрами, чтобы его крепко вставший пенис протолкнулся сразу вглубь. 

Навалившись на Тома, вжав его в матрас, он начал яростно хозяйничать у него внутри. Меняя угол скольжения, Локи заставил Тома с криком встречать каждое соединение их бёдер. Каждый удар плоти о плоть сопровождался довольными стонами и вскриками. Глаза Локи стали чёрными, радужку полностью затопил зрачок. Том что-то пробормотал, вздрагивая, и сильнее насаживаясь на член любовника. Локи почувствовал внизу живота вибрацию. В миг, когда он кончил одновременно с Томом, Локи просто рухнул на него и замер, наслаждаясь теплом, растёкшимся по его животу и лобку. 

Отпустив руки Тома, он перевернулся на бок, вытирая простынёй с себя сперму. Локи уткнулся лицом в подушку, расслабленно выставив мокрую от пота спину. 

Том оказался сверху. Рука с имплантами пробежалась вдоль позвонков. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - сдавленно пробормотал Локи. 

\- Возвращаю долг, - ответил Том, проведя руками по его зудевшим от напряжения плечам. 

**Расплата**

Сон, поход в санузел и занятия сексом, между которыми Локи приносил потрясающе сервированные и вкусные завтраки и ужины. Том не привык завтракать, а обедать и ужинать всегда ходил в китайский ресторан. 

Пару раз Локи осматривал его раны. Делал инъекции, потом снял швы. Том уже без отвращения смотрелся в зеркало. Лицо приобрело привычные размеры и цвет. Свежие шрамы перестали казаться чем-то ужасным. Импланты не вызывали неудобств. Том признал, что Локи вживил их мастерски. Место стыка живой плоти и биологически схожего материала не беспокоило, не болело. Иногда пальцы покалывало и выкручивало. Том с трудом их разгибал, но чувствительность была не на "нуле". 

За матовым экраном окна часто гудели и шумели машины. Локи сразу уходил по делам, как он говорил. Возвращался он всегда собранный, с прямой спиной, и с жёстким, холодным взглядом. 

Том с удовольствием отдавался ему, подставляясь под требовательные ласки. Его имели нежно и грубо, но каждый раз Том не мог понять, что в привычных фрикциях сводит его с ума, заставляя таять как лёд на солнце и стонать от наслаждения.   
Он никогда не насыщался до упора. Всегда казалось — вот грань, лучше быть не может. Но член, выстреливавший густо и обильно спермой, откликался на ласку уже буквально через пару минут, стоило Локи только прикоснуться к нему. 

Локи спал рядом, и когда Тому не спалось, он наблюдал за спокойно вздымающейся грудью; за ресницами, прикрывшие глаза с зелёными омутами, и неподвижным, бледным лицом. Возможно, Локи не видел сны, возможно, у него были стальные нервы. Он не ворочался, не метался, не всхлипывал и не храпел, хотя Том мало с кем оставался на ночь.  
Но и у этой "спящей красавицы" был недостаток. Иногда Локи засыпал лицом вниз на подушке, повернув голову в сторону. Тонкие губы трогала лёгкая улыбка. Сон овладевал им, рот приоткрывался, выпуская тонкую каплю слюны на ткань наволочки. Том наблюдал за этим, не испытывая брезгливости. Это было обезоруживающе трогательно и очень интимно. Возможно Локи не подозревал, что Том следит за ним. Просыпаясь, он никогда не желал любовнику доброго утра. Засыпал он быстро, сексуально сытый и уставший. 

Время пролетало незаметно. Том внезапно подумал, что скоро придётся отмечать дни, выскребая ногтем крестик на стене, чтобы не запутаться. Ему не хотелось начинать серьёзный разговор с Локи, а тот не давал повода.

Но желание обсудить свою дальнейшую судьбу и решить вопрос об уместности своего нахождения в доме Локи, объясниться и получить определённые ответы, стало подтачивать Тома ровно через две недели. 

Несколько дней он провёл в одиночестве, без общества хозяина дома и отрезанный от коммуникационной сети. До этого ему было безразлично, где он находится. За всё это время, у Тома не было повода выйти за пределы комнаты, кроме единственного раза, когда Локи хотел показать ему свою фабрику биомехаников. 

Ему было сложно решиться на разговор. Он не знал, захочет ли Локи его выслушать. Том знал одно: срок действия вакцины заканчивается и денег на следующую инъекцию у него нет. Поэтому он не мог понять, для чего он будет нужен Локи. Зачем молодому, богатому парню загибающийся и опасный из-за болезни любовник? Возможно, у этого человека были какие-то свои планы на него. Пока что наличие в его крови вируса не сильно пугали этого сумасшедшего, но и шанс заразиться у него был минимальный, из-за сдерживающего действия вакцины. Через пару недель спящий вирус активизируется. Том почувствует недомогание, а болезнь приобретёт первую разрушительную стадию. Так всегда происходит: разбуженный вирус начинает активно поражать клетки организма, и размножаться. 

Всё возвращалось к тому, с чего началось: он изгой, а на улице его ожидает смерть намного быстрее, чем от вируса. При чём шансы спастись остались где-то на уровне "невозможно". Боевыми искусствами он не владел, оружия не имел и не знал как с ним обращаться. Куда ему деваться и как себя вести после того, как всё будет выяснено, и он уйдёт, Том ещё не решил. Но он предпочёл заговорить об этом первым — меньше унижения, чем когда ему укажут на дверь. 

Едва Локи вошёл в комнату, Том приступил к реализации своего решения. 

\- Локи, - позвал он любовника, вставшего перед зеркалом и развязывавшего галстук. - Надо поговорить. 

Локи с готовностью обернулся и внимательно прищурился. Том, почувствовав пристальный взгляд и поджал губы. Начинать разговор было трудно. Том заранее продумал каждую фразу, но никак не мог начать. Как сказать почти незнакомому человеку, который спас тебе жизнь и предоставил кров, стал твоим наваждением и любовником, что ты хочешь определённости. Чтобы Локи не подумал, что Том напрашивается на сочувствие, он сказал:

\- Локи... Ты сам понимаешь, что я тебе скажу. 

\- Неужели? - голос Локи от обычного сейчас отличался лишь тем, что прозвучал как-то неестественно спокойно. - Я только что собирался раздеться и заняться с тобой любовью. Ты меня озадачил. Продолжай, хотя я не люблю сюрпризы, - Локи полностью развернулся к Тому и выжидающе застыл. 

\- Я инфицирован. Осталось немного, и я начну медленно умирать. Поэтому я должен уйти, - выпалил наконец Том. 

\- Куда ты пойдёшь? - бесцветно поинтересовался Локи. Он опять встал у зеркала, продолжив прерванное занятие. Только теперь Том заметил что тонкие пальцы никак не могут подцепить узел галстука. 

\- Куда то. Мне всё равно. Наверно, меня быстрее пристрелят, чем дадут загнуться от болезни. 

\- Скорее, тебя быстро обнаружат и заставят вернуть долг. Тебя мелко нашинкуют и рассортируют по мешкам, а их утилизируют в крематории. Потом продадут видео с твоей расчленёнкой тысяч за пятьдесят одному богатому извращенцу, который станет дрочить на кадры, где тебя мучают и режут. 

Локи выдал всё это с холодным спокойствием на лице. Узел наконец то развязался. Локи сорвал галстук и швырнул его на постель. 

Том опустил голову. Разговор не получился. Локи сразу его сломал. Да, он прав. Том боится признаться, что скоро с ним случится нечто подобное. Перспектива была ужасающей. Только если он покончит с собой, как собирался поступить в самом начале, он избежит пыток и боли. 

Локи тем временем потянулся к пряжке ремня, сделанной в виде серебренного ромба. 

\- Когда ты собрался уйти? - спросил Локи, мелодично звякнув пряжкой и вытаскивая ремень из петель брюк. - Я сегодня принял спец заказ на изготовление двух био-роботов. Знаешь, я мог бы договориться и оплатить твоё видео, - голос опасно понизился.

Локи говорил чётко и медленно, сдерживая рвущийся наружу гнев. Ремень приземлился на кровать рядом с Томом. 

\- Я оплачу видео с твоим убийством. Мне будет вполне достаточно, если тебя не будут мучать, а просто трахнут. Кто-то помимо меня, прикоснётся к тебе, и как следует отымеет в рот и в задницу. Хотя, можно это сделать повеселее, чтобы тебя трахнули сразу парочкой членов. 

Том почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, а руки похолодели. Его начинала бить нервная дрожь. Том посмотрел на Локи, а тот глядел на него жестокими озлобленными глазами. 

\- Знаешь, меня не удивляет что ты извращенец, - ответил Том. - Хочешь посмотреть, как меня зарежут — не отказывай себе в этом удовольствии. Буду ждать. 

Том встал. Ноздри точёного носа раздражённо трепетали, но серо-голубые глаза смотрели без всякого выражения. 

\- Я могу покинуть твой дом? - Том подошёл к Локи.

Он встал не прямо, а боком, задев того плечом. Локи кивнул, потом быстро развернулся, хватая Тома за плечи, сковывая стальным обхватом пальцев, и с силой притянул к себе. Одна секунда — Локи смотрел странным словно слепым взглядом, — одна всего лишь секунда, и его тяжёлое дыхание ворвалось Тому в рот. Отстраниться он не смог.

Локи швырнул его на кровать. У Тома возникло чувство, что он превратился в робота с шарнирами вместо суставов и конечностями из гуттаперчевого материала. 

\- Забудь всё, что я тебе сказал. Это не мои слова. Это гнев. Это злость. Это ревность! - Локи начал задыхаться, он рванул ворот рубашки, освобождая шею.

\- Что ты знаешь обо мне? Да ничего! А я за это время изучил все твои социальные данные. У меня была возможность узнать и про то, что ты подписал контракт с фирмой, занимающейся съёмками snuff-video. 

Локи присел возле съёжившегося Тома, которого терзал стыд и чувство унижения. Он протянул любовнику пластиковую карточку. 

\- На ней нет денег. Она напрямую связана с моим счётом. Можешь каждый раз снимать столько, сколько тебе нужно. Просто введёшь требуемую сумму. Не забывай вовремя делать инъекции, чтобы не было рецидива. И не думай на счёт видео. Тебя больше не побеспокоят. Считай, что я его уже купил. 

Локи растянулся на кровати, закрыв руками лицо. 

\- Устал, - глухо пробормотал он. - Иди, если собрался уйти. Не бойся, скучать не буду, вены себе не вскрою. Иди. 

Локи отвернулся к стене и затих. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - спросил Том, касаясь его рукой. 

\- Обязательно нужен повод? Захотел. Я всегда делаю то, что хочу. 

За спиной Локи что-то тихо звякнуло. Он обернулся. Лицо Тома было бледным, губы тоже, в небольших кровоточащих укусах. 

\- Что тебе нужно? - спросил Локи, приподнимаясь на локте и окатывая Тома безразличием. 

Том нырнул ему под руку, потираясь головой о грудь. Прижимаясь, он притянул его за шею к себе. На поцелуй Локи почти не ответил. То ли был зол, то ли действительно решил, что у них всё закончилось. Но Том настойчиво надавил на губы любовника, заставив приоткрыть рот. Локи нехотя впустил его язык. Во рту у него было жарко и сухо. Том облизал его дёсны, вошёл глубже, отыскивая язык. Локи застонал, словно ему было мучительно больно. Он прижал Тома к себе. 

\- Не уйдёшь? - прошептал он ему в ухо. 

\- Я не хотел, - ответил Том. Потом смущённо кашлянул. - Чувствую себя тварью. 

Локи улыбнулся, довольный огонёк загорелся в зелёных глазах. 

\- Хочешь передо мной извиниться? - спросил он Тома. 

По телу последнего пробежала сладкая судорога предвкушения. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Тогда, - пальцы Локи сжали прядь кудрей на затылке Тома, - сам скажи то, что я хочу услышать, - он ещё раз сжал прядь и потянул. 

Том приоткрыл рот, чуть помедлил, разглядывая красивое лицо нависавшее над ним. 

\- Накажи меня, - выдохнул Том, чувствуя, что кончит, если Локи ещё раз дёрнет его за волосы. Его член уже разгладился и лежал вдоль лобка, касаясь живота. 

\- Том, - шепнул с хрипотцой Локи ему на ухо, - смотри, не пожалей о своих словах! 

Довольно грубо, он поставил Тома на четвереньки. Положил руку на спину, сильно и властно надавил, заставляя прогнуться. 

\- Вытяни руки, - приказал он, и Том поднял руки вверх, подчиняясь приказу. 

Вывернув их назад, Локи взял галстук, и связал любовнику запястья. Расстегнув пуговицу и молнию, он приспустил с Тома бельё и джинсы, оголив упругий зад. 

\- Если издашь хоть один звук — вставлю тебе в рот кляп, - предупредил Локи. 

Ремень выдернутый из брюк, с сочным шлепком впечатался в бледную кожу, оставив после себя ярко-розовый след. Локи бил с расстановкой. Сначала — несильно, потом сильнее и сильнее. Первая боль была неожиданной, но не сильной. Потом она стала острой и навязчивой. Том упёрся лбом в подушку, сдерживая крик. Локи перестал хлестать вздрагивающее тело, отбросив ремень в сторону. 

Просунув колено между раздвинутыми ногами, Локи обхватил руками покрасневшие ягодицы, раздвинув их, ввинчиваясь языком в самую середину кремово-розового цвета. Он долго смачивал вход слюной, целовал припухшие упругие половинки, зализывал саднившую кожу. Потом вошёл, заставив прогнуться ещё больше. Взяв Тома за волосы, рывком приподнял ему голову:

\- А теперь ты можешь стонать, - сказал он, делая первый глубокий толчок.

Он вошёл до конца и слегка потёрся бёдрами между ягодиц. 

Том издал протяжный стон. Локи трахал его ритмично и быстро. 

\- Боже, чёрт! Я хочу трахать тебя всю свою жизнь! - простонал Локи, опираясь на кручу бёдер Тома, изливаясь ему внутрь. Он обхватил член Тома. Через пару рваных рывков рукой, Том финишировал. 

Распластавшись на кровати, оба любовника впервые повернулись друг к другу не сговариваясь. Пальцы Локи легли на губы Тома.

\- Не спрашивай ни о чём — правда тебе не понравится, но она тебе не нужна, поверь мне, - сказал Локи, целуя Тома в переносицу. 

***  
Через месяц

За мутным от дождя стеклом во всю стену, Том рассматривал пруд с чистой изумрудной водой, и усыпанные тёмно-синими цветами крутые берега.

Переместившись на первый этаж, Локи сразу щёлкнул брелком. Панель, декорированная тёмным деревом, отъехала в сторону, открыв взору нахмуренное небо и быстро разбегавшиеся по водной глади круги. 

\- Я хочу выйти, - попросил Том. 

\- Там же дождь, - удивился Локи. 

Он занимался розжигом небольшого камина, возле противоположной стены, обложенный камнями. Комната была небольшой и сразу было заметно, что Локи любит здесь уединяться. На полу лежали полосатые разноцветные подушки и пушистый синтетический ковёр. 

\- Я давно не был под дождём, - парировал Том. 

Стекло поднялось, и Том шагнул через раму, ступая на бархатистое покрытие из какого-то вьюнка, стелющегося прямо по земле. 

Локи вышел вслед за ним. 

\- Сыро, - сказал Локи, приближаясь к Тому. - Сейчас мы оба промокнем. 

Дождь был несильный, воздух влажный, в нём растёкся терпкий аромат синих цветов. Том рассматривал всё с жадностью. За озером, сколько хватало обзора, начиналась сочно зелёная с лиловым, равнина. 

Том так давно не был на природе, что в голове сильно зашумело. Он потряс кудрями, потом приложил ладони к ушам, подождал так пару секунд. Шум стал ещё отчётливее и ближе. В сером небе что-то затрещало. Собравшийся зайти в дом и закончить дела с камином, Локи обернулся на шум. Лицо его застыло словно маска. Над равниной с неприятным воем неслись два безвинтовых Мак-106. Они зависли в воздухе, из проёмов за кабиной пилота свесились лестницы, по которым спускались вооружённые солдаты в камуфляже и защитных шлемах. 

\- Всем лечь на землю! - раздался хриплый, механически исковерканный, голос сверху, усиленный динамиком. - Всем лечь на землю! - повторил голос беспристрастно, но его заглушила короткая автоматная очередь, сухо вспоровшая воздух. 

Локи метнулся к Тому. Встав к нему лицом, он загородил его собой. Том услышал ещё выстрелы. Тело Локи вздрогнуло в его руках. Он стал оседать с неестественно прямой спиной. 

\- Прости, вот так, Том... - прошептал Локи, закрывая глаза, его веки дрожали.

Из-под них и из перекошенного рта потекла голубовато-прозрачная жидкость. Том хотел закричать, но рядом с ним возникли военные.

\- Лечь на землю, руки за голову! - приказали ему, для убедительности врезав под ноги прикладом. 

Том упал на землю рядом с Локи. Пока ему сковывали за спиной наручниками запястья, он неотрывно смотрел, как растекается под его любовником голубоватая лужа того, что заменяет био-роботам кровь. 

**Тюрьма**

Суд признал Тома виновным в самовольном удалении чипа и татуировки, обязательных для всех инфицированных, но принял во внимание, что подсудимый находился в подавленном состоянии в связи со своей болезнью.

Правосудие больше интересовалось его отношениями с Локи Лафейсоном, оказавшимся известным преступником и приговорённый заочно к смертной казни. Фабрика по производству биомехаников была лишь прикрытием. В подвалах, расположенных под цехами, почти круглосуточно совершались насилие и пытки над людьми, а также велись съёмки запрещённого законом snuff-video. Он содержал по всей стране сеть подпольных клиник, где нелегально меняли внешность и избавлялись от чипов слежения. 

Тот факт, что считавшийся гражданином государства, человек по фамилии Лафейсон — оказался биомеханической машиной с саморазвивающимся интеллектом, с которого были сняты все ограничения при активации, повергло всех в шок. Том лишь усмехался. 

Его неприязнь к био-роботам куда-то исчезла. Он уже не мог больше выносить намёков и отвечать на одни и те же вопросы: нет, он не был жертвой или заложником; нет его не принуждали к сексуальному подчинению, и не унижали его человеческое достоинство; нет, они не любовники и никогда до этого не общались. 

"Он сам не знал и не догадывался, что Локи Лафейсон — биомеханическая модель робота." 

Приговор получился довольно мягким: за извлечение чипа штраф и тюремное заключение на шесть месяцев в колонии общего режима в Рединге, графство Беркшир. Штраф был оплачен за счёт конфискации личного имущества осуждённого. 

Отбывать наказание Тома отправили прямо из зала суда. 

В тюрьме под неусыпным вниманием его раздели и осмотрели. Ещё один отслеживающий имплант ввели пистолетом-инъектором в область поясницы. Ему выдали спецодежду серого цвета с оранжевыми вставками внизу рукавов и штанин. На ней уже была прикреплена табличка с его именем.

Все камеры были оборудованы системой видео слежения. Каждая укомплектовывалась унитазом и раковиной для умывания отгороженными от основного помещения, лампами дневного и дежурного освещения, окном для проникновения дневного света и кондиционером. По вечерам в определённые часы открывалась панель за которой находился телеэкран. Четыре часа заключённым разрешалось смотреть различные каналы, коих было всего пять, и переключать их было нужно вручную. 

Утром на завтрак выдавали сок и кофе; яичницу с беконом и хлеб. В обед были суп и пюре с кусочком рыбы, говядины или цыплёнка на выбор. После него — обязательные прогулки во дворе каждый день.   
Ужина практически не было: сок или молоко, яблоко или апельсин. В воскресенье всем полагался пакетик шоколадных конфет. Том отдавал свою порцию соседу. В камере было два спальных места.

В небольшом помещении камеры, в половину его не маленького роста, в котором ему пришлось провести половину года, Том обдумал свои отношения с Локи.   
Он пол ночи таращился в нависавший прямо над лицом потолок. Хотелось спать, но каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел только белое лицо Локи, изо рта которого вытекала голубая жидкость. 

Днём царила страшная скука. Проигнорировав попытку соседа сблизиться, после которой тому наложили десять швов на рваную рану возле тазобедренной артерии, Том целый день проводил у окна. Он рассматривал пустой двор тюрьмы, который окружал высоковольтный забор. Перед ним за пять метров была прочерчена пограничная полоса. Это было предупреждением. Зайдя за неё, человек попадал в зону силового поля. Парализованное тело начинало дымиться и обугливаться.   
Иногда в эту зону попадали ящерицы — они буквально на ходу превращались в искрящийся огнём шарик. Мелкие короткие вспышки — это означало мышей-полёвок или крупных жуков. Птицы довольно забавно вспыхивали в воздухе, опадая кусками пепла, словно подожжённый в воздухе бумажный самолётик.

Инфицированным заключённым полагались бесплатные инъекции. Их делали за счёт государственного бюджета. Том понял, что эта вакцина по качеству намного отличается от той, что приобреталась за деньги в клиниках, уже через месяц.

Он почувствовал себя хуже, начал с трудом различать цвета. Снизился аппетит. Стали чаще затекать руки во время сна. На коже в конце месяца появлялись коричневые пятна, но в начале месяца, сразу после инъекции, они исчезали. 

Шесть месяцев тянулись нескончаемо долго. Том несколько раз задумывался: а не пересечь ли ему полосу, хотя эти мысли были просто средством возбудить в себе угасшие чувства. 

Когда его выпустили, идти ему было некуда. В кармане выданной куртки лежал документ и карточка с адресом. Существовали специальные места для освободившихся из заключения, где они могли жить несколько недель, во время которых им старались найти работу и жильё. 

Том знал, что через две недели ему понадобится порция вакцины. Без неё он просто на просто загнётся. Возможно, это к лучшему. 

Том был выжжен изнутри. Всё, что в нём осталось — это горечь. В тюрьме он был готов к любому повороту, даже тайно мечтал развязать драку.  
Потом злость исчезла. Том мечтал вернуть хоть один день, который он провёл с Локи.  
Но отчаяние мучило его не долго. Тома захватила ненависть. С ней он тоже не боролся. Она насиловала его душу, а он безропотно отдавался ей, по-блядски прогибаясь, когда она растрахивала её в клочья.

Теперь он был спокоен. И если остались в нём ещё хоть какие-нибудь чувства, то только на самом дне, и не самые хорошие, чтобы их оттуда извлекать. 

Через две недели ему пришлось освободить временное жильё. Наверно, стоило попытаться прорваться, не сдаваться вот так. Самому искать работу, но Том не хотел продлевать агонию тела и выход вырисовывался только один. 

Том добрался до бывшей фабрики по производству биомехаников. За пол года это место сильно изменилось. Фабрика была отгорожена от внешнего мира высоким забором. 

Том понял, что здесь произошло, когда перелез через него и очутился внутри. Обрушившиеся после пожара стены торчали чёрными рёбрами. Оплавленные груды металла растеклись по выжженной земле причудливыми серебряными озёрами. Тома передёрнуло: разбросанные повсюду останки био-тел оживляли один из его самых жутких снов. Биомеханики лежали сломанные пополам, частично обгоревшие. В центре бывшего завода высилась бесформенная чёрная спёкшаяся куча головёшек. На покрытых копотью лицах застыли гримасы, жутко белели уцелевшие глаза. 

Том обошёл территорию, под подошвами хрустели обломки. Нашёл крепкую стену, заслонявшую от ветра. Установил раздобытую в магазине секонд-хэнд небольшую палатку. 

Ночь он встретил под тихое и зловещее поскрипывание останков здания и хор цикад.

Тому весь вечер нездоровилось. Появилась непонятная сыпь. Он натянул пару свитеров, потому что его бил озноб. Сейчас глаза буквально слипались от усталости. Том повернулся на бок и подложил сложенные вместе ладони под голову. Зеленоватый свет от маленького фонарика освещал матерчатый потолок палатки. Том боялся закрыть глаза. Кошмар про Локи его измотал. 

\- Знаешь, а окажись ты жив, я бы убил тебя собственноручно, - заговорил Том сам с собой. Он уже начал забывать как звучит его собственный голос. 

\- Ты не имел права скрывать от меня, кто ты. Неважно, как я относился к биомеханикам, это моё личное дело. Не важно, чем ты занимался. Ты был обязан мне признаться, если... Если ты смог меня полюбить... Прощай, Локи. Не мучай меня больше. 

Том вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Крепкий сон сразу захватил его. Ни один кошмар, вообще — ни один сон не потревожили его в эту ночь. 

Утром Том вышел из палатки. Зажмурившись от слишком ярко голубого неба и бившего теплом солнца, Том убрал за уши отросшие пряди волос, которые мгновенно растрепал ветер. 

Он достал бутылку с водой, открыл и начал умываться. Завернув рукава обоих свитеров, Том внимательно осмотрел руки. Сыпь исчезла. Чувствовал он себя намного лучше, словно накануне получил дозу лекарства. Даже глаза резало от ставших слишком яркими красок окружавшего его мира. 

Том снял сначала один свитер, затем другой. Кожа была чистой, без каких либо пятен. Это было странно. Возможно, вирус даёт ему временный отдых, прежде чем накинется и сожрёт. Обманный жест перемирия. Том был уже готов. Но и умирать он тоже не торопился. Всё случится, когда надо. 

Том развернулся, чтобы вернуться к палатке и остолбенел от неожиданности и ужаса. Возле трепыхавшейся на ветру, отстёгнутой матерчатой дверцы входа, стояла высокая фигура.   
Черные блестящие волосы, деловой костюм, белая рубашка, оттенявшая светлую кожу и тёмно-малахитового оттенка галстук. Руки в карманах, ноги расставлены широко. 

\- Локи... - тихо произнёс Том. 

Локи кивнул, тонкая чёрная прядь внезапно упала на высокий лоб. 

Том сделал к нему пару шагов. Он сразу позабыл все представленные за шесть месяцев заключения картины убийства и последующего расчленения тела. Он просто смотрел и просто наслаждался видом своего любовника. 

Локи вынул руки из карманов. В правой был зажат небольшой, с бликующей на солнце чёрной поверхностью, пистолет. Том вопросительно посмотрел на оружие. 

\- Я слышал твои слова ночью. Возьми, - Локи протянул пистолет, ловко перевернув его тяжёлой рукоятью к Тому. - Он настоящий. Здесь обычные пули. Мне хватит. Я тоже настоящий, Том. Я подставил тебя, но только один раз. Это было необходимо. Если хочешь меня убить — убей. Если нужны объяснения, ты можешь выслушать меня, я всё тебе расскажу. Решай. 

Том перевёл взгляд на Локи. В изумрудных глазах было спокойствие и приятие любого исхода. Он просто ждал что выберет Том. 

\- Сначала ты мне за всё заплатишь, - произнёс Том, хватаясь за хрустящий и светящийся белизной ворот рубашки Локи. 

**Наказание**

Том вырвал пистолет из руки Локи, хотя тот и не думал сопротивляться, потом с силой швырнул его, припечатывая спиной к стене. Руки обыскали каждый дюйм великолепного тела.  
Том делал это с пристрастием: точно так же его обыскивали каждое утро и вечер, перед выходом и возвращением в камеру.  
Он проводил по плечам Локи, по талии, не церемонясь с дорогим костюмом, попросту разрывая его. Долго шарил у Локи в промежности, надавливая на мошонку сначала через брюки, а потом запустив руку внутрь. 

Сейчас Том сам себе казался сильнее и злее, чем он есть. Дело было не в ненависти или желании причинить Локи боль. Том моментально возбудится. У него не было секса с той самой ночи, за которой последовал день, когда погиб его биомеханический любовник. Сейчас он стоял перед ним с разорванным воротником рубашки, с наливающейся багровым ссадиной на ключице, с оторванными пуговицами пиджака и рубашки. Взгляд Локи горел смущением. Том окинул его сверху вниз. Локи ждал, что он предпримет. 

Локи удивительно знакомо пах шоколадом и карамелью, и Том понял, почему в тюрьме его выворачивало от запаха дешёвых шоколадных конфет, которые им выдавали каждые выходной. Он не мог съесть ни одной конфетки, хотя ему жутко хотелось сладкого. Том почувствовал тошноту и резь в желудке одновременно с эрекцией. Кровь прилила к члену, буквально вжимая чувствительную плоть в ширинку джинс. 

\- Раздевайся, - приказал Том, коротко махнув пистолетом в сторону палатки. - Я хочу тебя трахнуть. 

Локи опустил взгляд и полез внутрь натянутой материи защитного цвета. Том последовал за ним. Внутри Локи присел на спальный мешок, начал стягивать с себя одежду. Было довольно тесно, и ему пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не касаться головой матерчатого потолка палатки. Когда на Локи не осталось ничего, кроме галстука, Том взялся за него, наматывая на кулак под самое основание. Локи поднял вверх руки, прося остановиться. 

\- Что мне делать дальше? - спросил он у Тома. 

\- Заткнуться, - ответил Том. 

Он потянул Локи к себе. Тот не удержался и упал на колени. Стоя на четвереньках, Локи поднял голову, с надежной вглядываясь в глаза Тома.

\- Тогда трахни меня, - прошептал он. 

Том рванул молнию на джинсах, стаскивая их с себя одной рукой, другой продолжая удерживать Локи за галстук, словно на поводке. Кое-как содрав с себя одежду, он туже затянул узел галстука, заставляя Локи задрать повыше голову. Дышать теперь получалось с трудом, Локи ещё никогда в жизни не испытывал такого головокружения и страха. Он старался дышать медленно и неглубоко, а стягивающая шею петля резала кожу. 

\- Трахнуть тебя? - переспросил Том. 

Он взял руку Локи, приложил её к своему горячему пульсирующему члену. Почувствовав на нём тонкие пальцы, возбуждение прокатило с новой силой, заставив Тома вскрикнуть, изогнутся, стиснуть зубы, зажмурить глаза. 

Потом он открыл глаза. Отпустив удавку из галстука, обхватил ладонями лицо Локи, бледное, в капельках пота. Очертил большими пальцами остроту скул. Ресницы трепетно задрожали, кожа под пальцами потеплела. Локи часто-часто задышал. 

\- Трахнуть тебя? - Том нагнулся, и прикусывая кожу на мраморном плече с голубыми прожилками, повалил Локи на спальник. Рука нырнула между ног. Локи тоже был возбуждён. 

\- Трахни, - попросил Локи хрипло.

Он с трудом сглотнул. Перевернулся, вжимаясь в пол, приподнимая бёдра. Том не мог отказаться от такого подарка. Поза напоминала ему о раскаянии, хотя он не верил, что Локи на это способен. Том прижался к нему сбоку, потираясь о бедро своим напряженно вытянувшимся горячим членом. Жадно обшаривал распростёртое под собой голое тело, гладил ладонью по спине, по ягодицам. 

Том облизал губы. Смазки с собой у него не было. Он наклонился над разведёнными половинками ягодиц, с губ протянулась прозрачная капля слюны. Она коснулась неразработанного ануса, который сразу поджался. Том размазал слюну вокруг дырочки, вводя внутрь палец. Он почувствовал сопротивление и как анус сжался, пропустив палец внутрь едва на половину. Том начал медленно раздвигать стенки, дюйм за за дюймом погружая внутрь палец и вытаскивая его обратно. Локи что-то неразборчиво простонал. Том опять выдавил изо рта прозрачную каплю слюны, аккуратно опустил на всё ещё сжатое колечко мышц. 

\- Трахни, не тяни, я готов всё вытерпеть, - попросил Локи. - Ты делаешь только хуже. Я готов к боли и не хочу ждать. 

Густая нить смазки свисала из уретры, Том растёр липкую влагу рукой, распределяя по всей длине члена. Плюнув в ладонь, размазал слюну вокруг и внутри ануса, и приставил к нему возбуждённую головку. Он проник всего лишь на половину, и почувствовал, как стенки сжались, не пуская его дальше. Локи напрягся, но с его стороны не послышалось ни звука. Том нажал сильнее, морщась, напрягая мышцы живота и бёдер. Тело Локи окатила дрожь, он с глухим стоном упёрся головой в сложенные руки и замер. 

\- Тише, тише, Почему бы тебе не отключить свои функции чувств? - произнёс Том с насмешкой. - Зачем терпеть боль? 

Локи промолчал, Том усмехнулся, толкнулся в него сильнее, сам с болью преодолевая препятствие. Внезапно он резко вошёл целиком, почувствовав, что своей мошонкой плотно прикоснулся к его мошонке. Локи гортанно вскрикнул и замолчал. Том не жалел его. Если бы Локи не пришёл и не напросился сам, когда он собрался выбросить его из своей жизни, ничего этого не было бы

Он прижал Локи своим телом и быстро задвигался у него внутри, понимая, какую чудовищную боль испытывает тот сейчас, но остановиться не захотел. Он понимал, что совершает насилие, но биомеханик — не человек, и мысль о том, что он причиняет боль, ещё больше распаляла его желание. 

Движения стали ускоряться, Том вонзался, выходя и снова входя внутрь узкого отверстия. От сильного трения на Тома быстро обрушился оргазм, заставивший выгнуться и дёргаться при каждом выстреле спермы. 

Том устало вышел и уставился на раздвинутые ягодицы. Они были красными и влажными от крови, она сочилась из ануса по яичкам. Несколько красных капель прочертили дорожку вниз по внутренней стороне бёдер. Том стёр кровь пальцами, поднёс их ко рту и лизнул. Кровь была настоящей. 

Том развернул Локи к себе. Его глаза были полны не пролившихся слёз, которые блестели и затуманивали тёмно-изумрудный взгляд. Измученное болью лицо, какое-то безразличие в опущенных уголках губ. Том поцеловал эти губы самым нежным поцелуем в своей жизни, словно прося прощения, и желая испить всю испытанную боль. Придерживая Локи за плечи, он обнял его, словно боялся, что тот сейчас исчезнет. 

\- Ты живой, - простонал он, в замешательстве ощупывая тело любовника. - Локи, тебе больно? 

\- Уже нет, - ответил он. - Есть что-нибудь обработать разрыв? 

Том покачал головой. Он порылся в сумке и протянул ему бутылку воды. Опираясь на руки, Локи с трудом дополз к выходу из палатки. Том понял, что ему лучше остаться. 

Когда Локи вернулся, он сел на спальник, подобрал колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Он посмотрел на Тома, словно чего-то ждал. Но Том отвернулся. За несколько минут он обрадовался встрече, возненавидел, причинил боль, сострадал и испугался. 

Вкус чужой крови пах медью, губы были липкими. 

\- Что теперь? - спросил Локи Тома. - Ты хочешь от меня чего-то ещё или мне уйти? 

Тому показалось, что даже голос у Локи стал чужим. 

\- Мне осталось несколько месяцев, ты знаешь. Мне ничего от тебя больше не нужно. Прости, что причинил боль, зато мы квиты. Когда я увидел, как ты умираешь, а потом это всё... Мне было больно все эти шесть месяцев. Теперь я спокоен. Уходи. Только проверь на вирус кровь. 

\- Мне это не нужно, - ответил Локи. - Ты видел не мою смерть. Я сделал подмену накануне, и ты ничего не заметил. Том, это было необходимо. Тебя тоже могли убить. Я запрограммировал биомеханика на самопожертвование. Меня давно пытались арестовать. Я не хотел с тобой расставаться, не хотел, чтобы ты из-за меня страдал. 

\- Ты мог мне рассказать. Поговорить. Объяснить. 

\- Я должен был "умереть", - Локи коснулся рукой Тома. 

\- Ты для меня умер, - ответил Том. - Всё получилось, как ты планировал. - Мне даже не важно, чем ты занимался. Ты просто был обязан мне всё рассказать или больше никогда не попадаться мне на глаза. 

Локи набросил на себя разорванные и измятые рубашку и пиджак, натянул брюки морщась от боли. 

\- Последнее, что я могу для тебя сделать, - произнёс Локи и вложил в руку Тома пластиковую карточку. - Не отказывайся, ты ведь хочешь жить, я знаю. Каждый месяц здесь будет ровно тридцать тысяч на вакцину. 

Том щёлкнул карточкой, согнув её пополам.

\- Прощай, Локи. Оставим всё как есть, - произнёс он. 

Локи вышел из палатки. Том слушал звук медленно удалявшихся шагов, хруст и шорох разбросанных угольков и запчастей оставшихся от деятельности фабрики под подошвами его ботинок. 

Он не хотел его возвращения, не хотел насиловать того, кого полюбил. Просто всё так сложилось, и он уже давно не был собой. 

Том поднял пистолет и после недолгих попыток, сумел снять его с предохранителя. Он направил дуло себе под основание подбородка, палец лёг на спусковой крючок. Хватит бегать, и в первую очередь, от себя самого. 

Хватит.

***

Локи услышал выстрел. Обернулся, и приложив палец к правому виску произнёс:

\- Срочно высылайте аэромобиль и приготовьте мне рабочее место в аллотранспланталогии. 

Комментарий к части:  
*аллотрансплантация — трансплантация, при которой донором трансплантата является генетически и иммунологически другой человеческий организм

**Тело**

В детстве Том очень любил рисовать, и ещё — своего биомеханического друга. Он звал его Том-2. Биомеханический мальчик внешне напоминал его самого: чуть вьющиеся светло-каштановые волосы, узкое лицо, открытый взгляд серо-голубых глаз.

Через пару лет мальчик подрос. Он хорошо учился, но по интеллекту био-робот уже на много опережал его. То, что с лёгкостью запоминала машина, живой ребёнок мог просто на просто забыть: мозг человека избирателен, его нужно постоянно тренировать, в то время как робот просто загружает все данные в Nano-RAM — тип энергонезависимой памяти, основывающийся на механическом позиционировании углеродных нанотрубок, размещенных на чипообразной подложке. Получив данные, он просто использует их, когда что-то из накопленного необходимо воспроизвести. 

Том не испытывал ревности или злости. Он не стремился стать лучше. По характеру он был довольно пассивен и был вполне доволен тем, что у него есть. Мать же часто огорчалась. В отличии от жизнерадостного и покладистого, да ещё и умного биомеханика, Том любил замыкаться в себе. Он часто залазил на чердак, где мог часами что-то рисовать. Спускался вниз только когда слышал, что мать его зовёт. 

За завтраком, обедом и ужином, Том стал замечать, что на него почти перестали обращать внимание. Это и радовало, и одновременно задевало самолюбие ребёнка. Том-2 нравился его матери намного больше, это он понял сам, без подсказок. Самое противное было в том, что она гордилась им. Не хвалила собственного сына за успехи, дававшиеся ему с трудом, а зачаровано следила за биомехаником, которому никогда не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы достичь желаемого. 

А потом его сослали. Том расценил это именно так. Том-2 оставался дома, а его определили в частную закрытый колледж, где ему придётся жить почти целый год в непривычной обстановке по жёсткому расписанию и без любимых мольберта и красок. Том возненавидел свою мать и биомеханика.

Весь учебный год он мужественно терпел жёсткие правила, подстраиваясь под преподавателей и учеников. Мужественно выдержал обряд посвящения, который устраивали всем новичкам, и в итоге проявил не дюжую смекалку и выдержку, втешись в доверие к старшеклассникам. С ними он проводил много времени. 

В колледже он впервые стал любовником парня, который был на три года его старше, и значился выпускником. От него он и получил информацию, как создать самовоспламеняющуюся смесь, потому что подобные ресурсы были либо закрыты или имели ограниченный доступ в интернете. 

Дома на каникулах, Том привёл тщательно спланированный план в действие. Он знал, что его ждёт серьёзное наказание, возможно — принудительное посещение психолога и общественно-полезные работы, но заранее был готов к любому повороту событий. Только к случившемуся кошмару он не был готов совершенно. 

Привыкший считать биомехаников бездушными куклами с человеческим лицом и телом, он забыл, что самые дорогие из них — копия человека до мельчайших деталей и функций. 

Том выключил систему слежения за домом, чтобы не сработала противопожарная система. Облитый жидкостью Том-2 в одну секунду вспыхнул, превратившись в факел. Сердце Тома возликовало от радости буквально на пару секунд. Потом биомеханик закричал. Страшно и пронзительно. Он испытывал нестерпимую боль, пока сенсорные датчики не обгорели и не вышли из строя. До этого он метался по кухне объятый пламенем, дико крича, натыкаясь на то на стол, то на мойку, то на шкафы, поджигая уголки предметов, оставляя везде следы копоти. Как не вспыхнула следом за ним вся мебель — осталось загадкой.

Том вжался в стену, наблюдая, как корчится его враг, вдыхая запах горящей синтетики. Том оглох и оцепенел. Когда куча оплавившегося био-материала застыла и больше не двигалась, Том выбежал на улицу. Он не помнил, сколько времени шатался по окрестностям. Очнулся, когда уже стемнело. 

Кто-то нашёл его и отвёл домой. Матери ничего объяснять не было нужды. Только взглянув ей в глаза, он понял, как она страдает. Она не оплакивала гибель биомеханика, она всем сердцем скорбела по нему, живому и настоящему, что являлся ей сыном. 

Том плохо запомнил те несколько лет, что провёл в исправительном заведении для несовершеннолетних.  
Там и начались его кошмары. Почти каждую ночь его мучали сны, в которых биомеханики гибли страшной смертью. Местный психолог прописал снотворное, от которого кошмары прекратились, но Тому стало казаться, что он сам и есть биомеханик. Что тогда там, на кухне, это он сжёг жестокого мальчишку, человека, и теперь отбывает за него наказание. 

Мысли путались, доводя до удушья и паники. Потом начались мигрени, и мир превращался в яркую зловонную массу. 

Тому было пятнадцать, когда он первый раз пытался покончить с собой. Его вытащили из петли, он даже не успел согнуть ноги и прыгнуть со стула. 

Второй раз приступ страха заставил его вскрыть себе вены, чтобы убедиться, что в нём течёт нормальная красная кровь, а не голубоватая жидкость. Ему вновь пришлось пережить стыд и унижение. Рану зашили, а потом убрали и шрам.

Всё утихло ближе к восемнадцати. Не прошло, но перестало угнетать. Он уже жил отдельно. Том посещал ночные подпольные увеселительные клубы. Там он отдавался всем подряд, любому, кто хотел его. Принимал "кислоту" и спиды. Это держало его на расстоянии от воспоминаний и прошлого. 

Потом был Круг доверия, и если бы не этот вирус... Том надеялся со временем справиться с терзавшими его страхами, окончательно избавиться от них. Вместо этого он утратил желание сопротивляться. 

Сейчас он уже знал: как только стихнет звук шагов Локи, старые призраки и ужасы набросятся на него, обретя новую силу. 

Том Том поднял пистолет и после недолгих попыток, сумел снять его с предохранителя. Он направил дуло себе под основание подбородка, палец лёг на спусковой крючок. Хватит бегать, и в первую очередь, от себя самого. Хватит кошмаров по ночам. Хватит так жить. 

Хватит.

***

Локи повернул голову трупа, рассматривал развороченный затылок. К окровавленным волосам сзади прилипли кусочки раздробленных костей и вязкой жижи. Лежавшее перед ним на операционном столе тело ещё даже не успело остыть, помощники среагировали быстро, переправив его с объектом в клинику. 

Локи опустил на глаза широкие очки из прозрачного пластика. Взял в руки скальпель. Сделав надрез на голове объекта от виска к виску, сдвинул распатором кожу вниз. Зафиксировав на черепной коробке лезвие пилы в виде согнутой пластины, надавил, приводя этим автоматический механизм в действие. Пропилил от висков через лобную и теменную часть. Крышка черепа снялась с тошнотворным чпоканьем. Отложив её в сторону, Локи аккуратно запустил руки внутрь, отсоединяя и извлекая мозг. 

Переложив его в контейнер, который с шипением закрылся. Локи снял с себя медицинский халат, перчатки, маску и очки, сбросив всё в утилизатор. 

\- Всё готово? - спросил он, прикладывая пальцы к виску. Услышав ответ, Локи едва заметно, быстро улыбнулся. - Тогда держите всё под контролем. Я буду через пять минут. 

Локи вышел из аутопсии. Свернув несколько раз по коридору, он подошёл к лифту. Опустившись вниз ровно на сорок семь этажей, Локи опять пришлось идти до нужного места по узкому длинному коридору. 

В операционной всё было готово для аллотрансплантации. Горел яркий свет. На столе лежало подготовленное для пересадки мозга тело из биомеханического материала. 

***

Том приоткрыл глаза. Было ощущение, что он очень долго спал. Все его конечности затекли. Он попытался пошевелиться, но тело практически не слушалось его. Первым чувством стала паника. Том задёргался в надежде понять, что с ним. 

\- Лежи тихо, - произнёс знакомый голос. - Всё будет в порядке, Том Уильям, всё будет хорошо, только потерпи. Пока твой мозг научится контролировать новое для него тело, пройдёт очень много времени. 

\- Ло-ки, - по слогам произнёс Том, чувствуя что его язык похож на тряпку. - Где... 

\- Со мной, - ответил Локи. - Так что, всё в порядке. 

Том ощутил его пальцы на своей груди. Локи погладил его через простыню, потом прикоснулся к лицу. Тому было приятно, только все чувства были притуплёнными. 

\- Сейчас ты от меня никуда не сбежишь. Состояние у тебя удовлетворительное. Пора мне всё рассказать. Сделай я это раньше, не пришлось бы вытаскивать тебя с того света. Я мудак, прости меня, - Локи прикоснулся губами к щеке Тома. - Никогда не думал, что полюблю, поэтому растерялся. 

Локи сел поближе, и заглядывая в серо-голубые глаза, улыбнулся. 

\- Том, я много врал тебе. Понимаешь, захотеть незнакомого человека или влюбиться в него — далеко не одно и то же. Я рассказал не то, что есть на самом деле. На суде ты услышал правду. Я гений хирургии, можешь не сомневаться. Все подпольные видео-съёмки пыток и убийств в моём ведении — я контролирую этот бизнес. Ещё я провожу дорогостоящие операции по изменению внешности, создаю биомехаников, и испытываю слабость к таким кудрявым и стройным красавцам, - голос Локи потеплел, обрёл более человеческие нотки. - Я правда ничего не боюсь, живу, как хочу. Мне плевать на мораль и чувства других. Ты единственный, ради которого я позволю себя арестовать и казнить. 

Знаешь, для кого должны были снять то видео? Чью машину ты угнал, когда бежал? Два совпадения... Не мало. - Локи погладил Тома, заметив испуг в его глазах. - Да, я подонок, садист и извращенец. Но тебя я люблю. Третьим совпадением было то, что взорвавшийся родстер и тебя в куче обломков, обнаружил опять я. 

Локи замолчал. Том прикрыл глаза. 

\- Поверь, я не раз хотел признаться. Но вместо этого придумал сказочку про фабрику биороботов, про то, что я простой бизнесмен. А когда стало очень опасно — заменил себя запрограммированным биомехаником, который спас тебя от пули. 

Том, я хотел, чтобы ты знал: я люблю тебя. Простишь ли ты меня или пошлёшь к чёрту — это твой выбор. Ближайший год нам предстоит привести твоё новое тело в порядок. Я помогу тебе вновь почувствовать вкус жизни. Поэтому, сейчас введём тебе лекарство и ты поспишь. Потом станет лучше. Постепенно все нервные окончания полностью соединятся с синтетическими, и ты сможешь ходить и разговаривать, как и раньше. Обещаю. 

Локи сжал руку Тома. Потом потянулся к капельнице и повернул дозатор. 

\- Спи. Приду завтра, - сказал Локи.

Когда он был в дверях, до его слуха долетел тихий шелест, заставивший замереть, а окружающий мир расплыться мутным пятном:

\- Не пош-лю... к чёр-ту...

THE END


End file.
